You are not an Avenger anymore, Mr Stark!
by 68hawkeyefan
Summary: Tony Stark has to listen to a few truths he don't like very much but can't deny either. Meanwhile Pepper finds out what Stark did all this years behind her back and the crimes he committed against the true Avengers and other enhanced humans. And she is not pleased about it!
1. Chapter 1

**You are not an Avenger anymore, Mr. Stark!**

By 68hawkeyefan

Tony Stark has to listen to a few truths he don't like very much but can't deny either.

Meanwhile Pepper finds out what Stark did all this years behind her back and the crimes he committed against the true Avengers and other enhanced humans. And she is not pleased about it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel Cinematic Universe.

This is a story about Pepper but she will first appear in the third Chapter. As I wrote this and the next chapter it was only planned as a short three or four-chapter story but then I wrote the third chapter and at that point Pepper simply took over. At this point my story has 19 chapters and over 25.000 words, which I will post in weekly updates.

This story is not Tony-Stark-friendly, so if you stan him this story is not for you.

I started to look Babylon 5 again and know now why I didn't like the Sokovia Accords from the beginning. For me belongs Babylon 5 to one of the best science fiction series ever because it is over civil courage and sometimes you have to say "No" to the government because you as a person are in the right and the government is in the wrong.

**Professor Xavier & Magneto**

The Avengers-Complex was empty, there were no other Avengers here than him, Rhodey and Vision. Stark had send in the last weeks several invitations to other superheroes he knew but until this day had never received any answers.

Tony Stark was determined to change that, he decided to start with Charles Xavier who as the leader of the X-Men knew the most powerful mutants.

He drove to the property and asked at the door gateway to see Charles Xavier and after a few minutes he was allowed on the land of the school.

A man with a cigar in his teeth and a wild look stood in the entrance of the mansion and his eyes were not friendly. "Follow me. One attempt to spy on us, attack or try to manipulate someone and the person who will leave will not be the same who now stands before me. You are not very welcome here!"

With this clear warning, he stood aside and let Tony in. On his way through the mansion, Stark saw how everybody looked at him, the looks ranged from distrust to contempt to outright hate.

His guide brought him to a door, opened it and said, "Your visitor, Professor Xavier."

"Let him in, Logan", said a strong voice and the man with the cigar stood aside.

Stark entered the room and introduced himself, "Hello, Mr. Xavier, I'm Tony Stark."

"I know who you are, Mr. Stark and it is Professor Xavier, thank you very much."

"I want to propose a collaboration with you so that some of your people can come to me to the Avengers-Complex and be an Avenger."

"Neither I nor my people have any interest to work in any capacity with you", answered Professor Xavier disdainfully. „Is that all?"

"I don't think you understand, the people who are with me, are under the protection of the Sokovia Accords."

"You mean as long as they agree with everything you say, do or think?

Like your friend Rhodey, who as a soldier swore an oath to obey his superiors and in this moment his superiors want the Sokovia Accords, because it gives them power and control over people who they fear?

Or Vision, which personality is based on JARVIS, an AI, you created and certainly did program to feel loyalty only to you? I wonder how free Vision really is in his decisions, I suppose not much.

But I forget you don't have any difficulties to imprison humans against their will or against the law.

And you don't have any remorse to blackmail a fourteen year old child to fight in your war because there were not enough powerful beings on your side and you are too much of coward to fight if the odds are against you.

Even so was your 'victory' false because the Avengers who are against the accords didn't fought with all their strength. They didn't want to hurt their friends but then again this is also not a big problem for you. You shot a man at point blank who came down to give first aid to your friend Rhodey, who by the way was shot down through Vision, not one of your opponents like you alleged in the press conference you gave with Ross."

Stark gulped visible, the references to Wanda Maximoff, Peter Parker and Sam Wilson were all too clear.

Professor Xavier nodded as he saw that Stark understood his references before he began to talk once more. "The Sokovia Accords were not created for the protection of the 'normal' people, they were created to control enhanced beings but who know anyway what comes later. They are discriminating and go against all human rights.

As soon as somebody signs, he has lost every right to make his own decisions.

And through the obligation to tell the names of their loved ones, the governments have another leverage against everyone who signs the accords. What did it call Hydra again, the Incentive program?

And if that is not enough, as soon as these information leak, what they will inevitable do, their family will not only in danger from the government but all the enemies the enhanced collected in the years before or from everybody who wants to use their abilities."

"The data will be absolute confidential and secure", objected Tony Stark immediately.

„It is never a good idea to put people on a list, Mr. Stark. And that was a very naive and stupid statement for someone who claims to be a genius. But then you were never so clever like you let everyone believe."

„Is this a bad time, Charles?" asked Erik Lehnsherr, who had heard the last words by his entrance in the room.

„No, it is a perfect time, Eric. Mr. Stark wants to invite us to his Complex to become Avengers under the protection of the Accords."

„I'll pass, Mr. Stark, one tattoo without my consent is more than enough", answered Erik and rubbed involuntarily his arm.

„You can't compare the Accords with the methods of the Nazis."

„I can't? Human beings, who are not like others, are put on a list, they are marked and they don't have the same rights. For me there is no difference!

With your Accords, of which you are so proud, you did manage to make every mutant or enhanced being a slave of the government.

You are somebody who can't concede to the mistakes you make and you lack the decency, courage and honour to make reparations. And I don't mean the way you solve every problem you have with your money. Frankly, you are a worthless human being."

The contempt Erik was feeling for Stark was in every word and the same contempt stood in the face from Professor Xavier who now once again spoke.

"You have never faced consequences for your crimes or your actions, your money and influence always sheltered you from them. It is only bad that not everybody is a billionaire who has the same protection.

You did create Ultron behind the back of the other Avengers and as they confronted you with your actions, you derided them. You joked over the impending death of people who you put in danger without any thought beforehand.

Your friend Bruce could at least admit his guilt and showed remorse over his deeds.

And then you did the same again with Vision. You have only to thank Thor that you not created a second Ultron with your haughtiness and egotism because you can never accept to be in the wrong.

And did you admit to the publicity that you created Ultron? No, of course not. The other Avengers shared the culpability with you but we both know that only you are responsible for all the deaths of Sokovia.

And so are you the one who also shaped Zemo! The bombing, the death of the king of Wakanda goes likewise on your account.

Everybody else would after this thought twice over his next actions but what did you do? You allied with Ross and helped him with the Sokovia Accords, again you thought you knew everything better and decided the future of others who you never asked for their opinions.

Tell me, did a part of you knew that you were in the wrong? I mean why else did you again backstab your friends. You didn't warn them, you informed them only three days before the ratification. What did you hope? That they would blindly trust you and sign without reading? They will never do that again after Ultron, they are much too intelligent for that.

What was your reward for this betrayal? Did Ross promise you government contracts or did he threaten to cancel them?

What says your friend Bruce about the fact that you allied yourself with the man, who tortured and hunted him over the whole world and who even now would love nothing more than to get his hands on the Hulk?

But then, what is the freedom of other human beings against the preservation of your power and influence? You are a pathetic loser!"

"You would belong to the Avengers like Rhodey, Vision and me", tried Stark to distract from the allegations, which of course were the truth.

„You are not an Avenger anymore, Mr. Stark. You lost every right to call you that after you betrayed the real Avengers to Ross and they had to go in the exile", answered Professor Xavier coldly.

„Do you know about the pricelist that Ross invented? In it stand the fees who the governments must pay to get the help of your false Avengers. Then there is another list with fees if you don't want it that other governments get help, they are of course much higher.

What is your share, 10 or 20 %? You did make help for people in peril or need a commodity. I hope you are proud of you! Frankly how you can look in the mirror each morning I don't understand."

"I have a list too, Mr. Stark, on which I set the people who are a danger to me and my brothers and sisters. Congratulation, you and Ross have it through the Sokovia Accords managed to be put on top of it."

Erik Lehnherr smiled malicious before he winked with a finger. A big vase out of steel that stand on a little table did go in the air.

„And I wouldn't trust in your iron suit that it can protect you from me." The vase knitted itself to a ball as if it was only paper.

Tony Stark grew pale.

"I think it would be a good idea if you go now, Mr. Stark", said Professor Xavier. "You have overstayed your welcome under my people. Come not back until you develop a conscience and finally take responsibility for your actions. And as a last advice, grow up!"

The door behind Stark opened and his guide stood in the door.

"Please escort Mr. Stark from my property, Logan, he is no longer welcome here."

"It will be my genuine pleasure", said Logan and smiled coldly.

Stark followed him, he knew when he was outclassed and as Professor Xavier had said, he only did fight when he could win.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel Cinematic Universe.

This is a story about Pepper but she will first appear in the third Chapter. As I wrote this and the next chapter it was only planned as a short three or four-chapter story but then I wrote the third chapter and at that point Pepper simply took over. At this point my story has 19 chapters and over 25.000 words, which I will post in weekly updates.

This story is not Tony-Stark-friendly, so if you stan him this story is not for you.

**Fury**

After the open disdain Stark had encountered from Professor Xavier and his mutants he repeated his invitations to the others superheroes but again there was no answer from any of them. As he tried to contact them personally, nobody wanted to take him up to his invitation.

As he asked why he got first unbelieving stares then his answers. The most polite responses were "I don't want to work with Ross' lapdog" and "I don't trust a traitorous and disloyal asshole like you on my back".

Stark didn't want to quit his search although the open hostility and contempt from everybody he talked to made him uncomfortable. But they had to be exceptions from the rule right, then he was in the right, he was always in the right because he was a genius and all the normal people were of course much too stupid to know what was good for them for themselves. He needed names from other superheroes. "Friday, try to find Fury. If somebody knows names from more reasonable superheroes, it is the director of SHIELD."

"Yes, boss, I start searching."

Friday needed more than a week to get in contact with Fury and then only over Skype, his location she couldn't determine.

As Stark saw Fury's face on the screen he was in a dark room, there were no clues that betrayed his whereabouts.

"Finally, you are a hard man to find, Fury."

"I have my reasons. What do you want, Stark?" asked Fury brusquely.

"I need a few names form superheroes or other enhanced persons."

Fury smirked derisive. "Have a few problems with filling the ranks, eh?"

"The persons I contacted until today are not very accommodating or sensible."

Fury snorted. "Stark, even if I would give you names, which I won't do, nobody wants to work with you anymore. You may not realize it yet but you are finished. You have shown that you are not capable of teamwork, or decent or trustworthy enough to have you in anybody's back in a fight.

You backstabbed the Avengers as you didn't warn them about Ross, then you tried to manipulate them into signing the Accords without giving them the chance to read them first. You blocked any question or objection they had.

You didn't want to listen to them as they tried to tell you about a threat which very well could have created a disaster you can't imagine, only because it hurt your ego that they had their own opinion. And finally you tried to kill an innocent man to get back at Steve."

"Innocent, the Winter Soldier, pah! He killed my mother. Especially you should be glad that I tried to kill him, he nearly killed you too."

Fury sneered. "First, HYDRA killed your parents not Barnes he was only the unwilling tool. It is a wonder and shows only how special he is as a human being that Barnes is sane after 70 years of torture and brainwashing and still has a conscience, something I cannot say about you.

You excuse everything with your 3 months of captivity. The Ten Rings needed you to build their weapons so your life was never in much danger. After you escaped, you had the money and the resources to get yourself professional help with your trauma but you were too much of a coward.

You know, what your problem is you had a much too good life. I sometimes wish you had a fraction of the lives the others led, perhaps you would have a little more character but I doubt it.

Steve Rogers made maybe a few mistakes as he tried to help Barnes but at least he knows how to stand by a friend.

And there is another point that I like about Rogers, he always finishes a fight, but you are only good at starting them and leaving the clean-up to others."

"Rogers and the others are criminals", objected Stark.

"No, you are the criminal! Blackmailing a child, shooting down a man who came to help Rhodes and the attempted murder at Barnes and Rogers are criminal acts and you did them on your own free will."

"I am the Avengers!"

"No, you are not an Avenger anymore, Mr. Stark." Fury's voice was icy.

"I have the backing from the American government and 117 other countries", yelled Stark whose composure was a little shattered as he had to hear this words a second time in such short a time.

"A bunch of power-hungry politicians who care only about themselves. And there are 80 countries who didn't sign the Accords because it was against their law.

That is another thing I like about the real Avengers, they don't back down from a fight. They know that to be in the right is never about numbers."

"Yet it was them that landed in the Raft", crowed Stark conceited.

Fury's glare was intimidating. "You know, your poor behaviour to your friends, your crimes, your stupidity, all this I could perhaps forget about because Howard Stark was my friend and you are his son but there is one thing I will never forgive you."

"And what may that be?" asked Stark bored.

"Did you know that only three people knew about Clint's family before he brought the Avengers to his farm after Ultron? It was Coulson, Natasha and me.

Clint trusted you and he does not trust easily, and then you betrayed his family out of spite to Ross. You knew there was surveillance but once again was your ego bigger than your decency."

"How do you know about that?" asked Stark nervous.

"Don't forget who you are talking to, Stark, I wasn't the director of SHIELD for nothing", sneered Fury. "Who do you think got Barton's family to safety before Ross could get to them? And who do you think helped arrange the escape of the Avengers from the RAFT?"

"I could give Ross this information but if you give me the names I asked for I will be magnanimous", bargained Stark, convinced that Fury made a mistake by revealing this to him.

Fury laughed loud. "Are you trying to blackmail me, Stark? Believe me you are not good enough. Ross knows already it was me! I gave him a little message from Clint, Natasha and me he didn't like very much.

You know it is somewhat funny that everyone thinks you, Hulk, Thor, Rogers and Natasha are the most dangerous of the Avengers. Everybody always overlooks Barton."

"He is no danger to me", said Stark condescending.

"Funnily Ross said the same thing and to him I said the same thing that I now say to you. Did you know that Hawkeye's body count is higher than the body count from the Black Widow?

You managed to make him your mortal enemy. I hope you are prepared to wear your iron suit night and day. Barton is patient, he can wait, and he doesn't have to be very near to you to kill you. He is the best sharpshooter who ever lived; even the Winter Soldier is not so good than he is.

Should Clint's family ever be in danger because of the betrayal, you committed in the RAFT you are a dead man walking and I will cheer loudly when I hear about your death. And should Clint fail in his duty what I don't believe than will Natasha settle his score and should she fail than is there me.

And I wouldn't put it past Clint to arrange more than a few accidents in your future, he has many friends you don't know about. You will never feel save again, I promise you that."

"I think you are a little too upset over the little incident. Perhaps next time Barton thinks twice before he goes against his better. I don't like it when somebody has another opinion than me", mocked Stark.

Fury's face became stony and a glitter appeared in his eyes, which Stark didn't like very much.

"Pray that you die in the next few months, Stark, so that you can stay a hero in the eyes of the people. I have make it my goal to utterly destroy your life.

You put my goddaughter in danger, you worthless piece of shit! And for that big mistake you will pay."

The screen went black.

And Stark was getting the bad feeling that he wouldn't get out of this trouble with his skin, money and influence intact.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel Cinematic Universe.

This story is not Tony-Stark-friendly, so if you stan him this story is not for you.

_ chase manaena = Thank you for your nice comment. I am happy that you like my story._

**3\. Deadpool**

After Stark had announced their engagement on the press conference, Pepper had wanted to celebrate. Of course she didn't know that he had only proposed to her because Peter didn't want to be an Avenger. He hated it when other people ruined his plans with their own opinions. Peter had betrayed him and he wouldn't forget that.

Pepper was in the bathroom to make herself ready for the night and Stark waited in the bedroom for her.

"My voices don't like you anymore. Are you proud of yourself?" asked a voice.

Stark whirled around to the voice. It was a man in a black and red suit, a mask and with two swords behind his back.

"Who are you?" asked Stark worried.

"I'm Deadpool. You invited me and I wanted to speak with you."

Pepper frowned as she heard two voices, she knew one was Tony's but she didn't know the other one. Curious and carefully she opened the door to the bedroom.

"This is a bad time."

"That I believe. My voices tell me you didn't want to propose Miss Potts, that it was only expedient after Peter declined your invitation to become an Avenger."

Stark shrugged. "I had to give the press something and that was as good as the announcement of a new Avenger."

Pepper's eyes grew wide and filled with tears at these words, a hand clasped before her mouth to stifle the sobs.

"Sounds very disrespectful to a woman you claim to love", said Deadpool and looked Pepper in the eyes.

Stark had not noticed that Pepper was now witness to their conversation. "She won't mind as long as she don't know it."

"There are many things she don't know about, yes?

How you alone created Ultron?

How you backstabbed your friends with the Sokovia Accords?

How you blackmailed a fourteen-year-old child to fight for you in Germany?

How you started the fight in Leipzig?

How it was Vision who shot Rhodey?

How you shot an unarmed man down, as he wanted to help Rhodey?

How you betrayed Clint's family out of spite to Ross in the Raft?

How you broke your word 24 hours after you signed the Accords?

How you tried to murder two innocent men in Siberia?

My voices tell me many things and the list of your crimes goes on. How can you marriage someone with so many lies between you?"

"What are you, a marriage counsellor? I thought you were a superhero, Deadpool?" asked Stark snidely.

"First I'm a human being, that loved a woman and I would never have treated her like that. And I'm a hero who helps people but you want to stop that with your Accords. Why?

Don't tell me it is out of guilt over Sokovia! If you feel so guilty why don't you go to Sokovia, tell the people there that you alone created Ultron and are responsible for the many deaths? That you never told the other Avengers what you did but they took the blame for you."

"Why should I do it now? They are criminals hunted by the whole world." Stark sounded gleeful.

"You have always let pay others for your crimes and there are many of them. But the rest of us watch and we judge. The voices tell me, that your judgement has already started.

You betrayed a very good friend of mine. I won't forget that! If Clint fails in his judgement of you, I will take revenge for him and there are others who are really mad at you." Deadpool chuckled. "Some will even come back from the dead to get their justified revenge."

"I take it, you don't want to be an Avenger", said Stark condescending.

"I am already an Avenger. I spoke with Captain America and he told me, he is glad to have me on his side."

"He is not an Avenger anymore; he and the others are rogues."

"No, Mr. Stark, you are not an Avenger anymore and you will never be again!

I will see you when your time of judgement has come and you will pay for your crimes with your life." Deadpool bowed mockingly and let an orb fall to the ground, there was a bang, a flare and smoke and he was gone.

Pepper silently closed the door. There was some research with the clues to do Deadpool had given her. She believed now that he had come only for her so that she could see a part from Tony Stark she had not known until now.

Pepper wished the tear tracks on her face away and smiled. She had some thinking to do and some decisions to make.

Deadpool was right; Tony's judgement had already started.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel Cinematic Universe.

This story is not Tony-Stark-friendly, so if you stan him this story is not for you.

I post 2 chapter because the third chapter is so short.

**4\. Pepper Potts, May & Peter Parker **

Pepper stood before a little house in Queens and she looked at a paper with the address. From all the clues Deadpool had given her and which had all disturbed her, it was the one with the fourteen year old child, who had Tony blackmailed to fight for him, she wanted to follow first.

She knew of Tony's tendency to bind people who interested him with money and gifts to him and to make them so depend on him. The only problem was that he at first pretended it was without a price tag or ulterior motive but as soon you showed that you had your own will and didn't do anymore what he wanted he showed his true colours and withdrew his support and took back the so called gifts.

So she knew that the child had to have a connection with Stark Industries. She had the first name und the age and so she searched in the personal records, it didn't take long and she found Peter Parker.

She wanted to hear his side of the incident and she really hoped for Tony that Deadpool had given her incorrect information.

She rang the bell and after a few seconds a woman in her age opened the door. Her eyes opened wide for a moment and Pepper knew she had been recognised before the eyes of the woman shuttered and the gaze became unfriendly.

"What can I do for you, Miss Potts?"

"I want to speak with Peter, please!"

"Why, is there another war, so that my nephew can be weaponized for Tony Stark's nefarious plans?" asked the woman coldly.

"So it is really true", spoke Pepper to herself and the woman narrowed her eyes.

"So you didn't know about it?"

"Of course not, if I had known about this I would have put a stop to it. Please, I have to speak to Peter, I have to hear the whole story from him." Pepper came so close to begging as she ever came.

The woman sighed weary. „Okay but I will be there too. Come in, this is not a conversation, I want to have in the open."

"Of course that I can understand. Thank you." Pepper followed the woman into the house.

"Peter, you have a visitor", shouted the woman.

"Can I leave my room?" asked a young voice.

"Yes", answered the woman and then to Pepper. "He is grounded for the rest of his life. My name is May. Can I offer you something?"

"Pepper. And a cup of coffee would be nice, thank you." And to herself Pepper thought, it is possible that at the end of this meeting I will need something stronger.

Someone crashed the stairs down and May rolled her eyes. "A herd of elephants are nothing against him. Please take a seat."

Pepper smiled and sat at the kitchen table. As a teenager came in the kitchen and she saw how young he was, she was very glad she was sitting.

"Tony took you to Germany to fight for him?" she asked quietly and her tone was dangerous. The teenager did not hear it but May heard it.

"Yes it was so cool", answered Peter with the innocence of youth. Both women flinched. "Oh, you are Pepper Potts, the fiancé of Mr. Stark."

"That I am." And again to herself, for the moment at least. "I know you did fight in Leipzig at the airport. I have a few questions. Would you answer them for me?"

"Of course, Miss Potts. My aunt knows everything now."

Pepper inhaled deeply. "How did Tony 'recruit' you?" Her mouth twisted as she said the word.

"He came to me and said to Aunt May that he had an internship for me. As soon as we were alone he said to me that he knew who I was. At first I tried to deny it but he had evidence. He wanted that I come with him to Germany to fight on his side. I didn't want to and said a few times 'No" but he ignored my refusals. At the end he said to me either I would go with him or he would tell Aunt May about what I do in my free time. So I did go with him."

"What did Tony tell you, May?" asked Pepper self-composed and was proud how good she could conceal the growing rage in her before the teenager.

May gazed shrewdly at her and Pepper knew that she didn't deceive the other woman one bit with her laidback behaviour. "Mr. Stark was very prepared and told me something about a seminar for young children who like science, which would go over a few days. Because he was an Avenger and I thought he was a decent human being, I gave him my permission. A few hours later a man called Happy came and picked Peter up. It was him who brought Peter back too."

Pepper's eyes grew hard as she heard the name from Tony's bodyguard. "What did Tony tell you about the reasons for the fight, Peter?"

"Only that Steve Rogers and the other Avengers on his side were criminals who had to be brought to justice."

"Do you know about what the Accords are?"

"No, Mr. Stark said only they were a good thing and would benefit everyone."

"What a heap of bullshit", murmured May to herself.

"Aunt May is against them", said Peter confused.

"Did she tell you why?"

"No, I mean yes, but I don't understand. Mr. Stark said they were a good thing."

"Believe me, Tony Stark says many things if the day is long but a lot of it is stupid, I must know it. Never believe anything he tells you, go always to your aunt and ask her what she thinks about it. She only want what is best for you, the same cannot be said about Mr. Stark."

May gave Pepper a grateful smile.

"Ok", answered Peter confused.

"How did Tony bring you to Germany?" asked Pepper her next question.

"In his private jet. Happy did drive me to it on the airfield, I even didn't have to go through custom."

"Of course not, they would have stopped any child which leaves the country without the explicit permission of the parent", smiled Pepper at Peter. Again he didn't hear the undertone. "Did the others know how old you were?"

„Oh no, they only saw me in my mask. Mr. Stark didn't want them to recognise me, he wanted to protect my identity."

May snorted contemptuous. "I wonder who he wanted to protect."

Pepper smiled at May, both women were on the same wavelength. "Did he something to shield you against the fighting as soon it started?"

"He updated my suit and said I should not go in short range combat, also to keep a safe distance."

"A safe fight distance against the Avengers, how very interesting and considerate from Tony", said Pepper thoughtful. She had taken a sip of coffee, but now she put the cup down and her hands under the table.

"Yes he said that when it would come to a fight, they wouldn't fight with their full strength because they were weak in their convictions."

This time Pepper snorted. "Sure, Steve Rogers is weak in his beliefs and don't fight with all his might when he protects an innocent or for something he knows is right. If the Avengers on Steve's side had known how old you are, they never would have fought against you. I only wish Tony had one percent of Steve's moral ethics."

"That I found weird too", nodded Peter. "After the fight he brought me to his jet and said that I should wait there for him and that I should stay hidden so that nobody can see me."

"Did you see what happened to Iron Patriot?"

"Oh, Vision shot him down." Peter frowned. "Falcon came down to Iron Patriot and Mr. Stark shot him, but I don't know why, I saw no weapons."

Pepper balled again her fists under the table as she had a few times as Peter had told his tale. "Are you registered, Peter?"

"No, Mr. Stark didn't want that, he said I was an ace in his sleeve." Peter looked proud.

"Thank you, Peter, for your patience. I want now to speak with your aunt under four eyes."

"Grown-ups talk, right? Could I help you, Ms. Potts?"

"Oh you did help me very much, Peter. Thank you."

"Go back to your room and close the door. If I catch you listening there will be hell to pay", threatened May.

"Yes, Aunt May", said Peter gloomy and left the kitchen.

Both women waited until they had heard the door closing.

"I could really use something stronger now", said Pepper and laid her hands back on the table.

May saw the marks of the nails in the palms of the hands. "Me too." She stand up to fetch a bottle bourbon and two glasses. She poured in both glasses a big shot.

Pepper drank the whole glass out. "God, I can't believe this man, what was he thinking?"

"I'm not sure he was thinking at all", remarked May angry and poured another shot in Pepper's glass.

"Thank you. What do you want to do to Tony now? Whatever it is I will back you up 100 percent."

May looked desperate. "That is the problem, at the moment there is nothing I can do. If I go to the police station and press charges against Mr. Stark because of kidnapping, child endangerment, extortion and custodial interference I have to say who Peter is and what he does. At the end, he will be registered and I don't trust the government and I surely don't trust Ross. Who knows what they will do to him?

Ha, and Tony Stark calls the Avengers criminals, the only villain in this conflict is he. How can somebody who says of himself that he is a hero be so unscrupulous? Really, I think there villains who have more honour and decency in them than Tony Fucking Stark."

"I can't object. At the moment I'm so angry that I'm not knowing if I could trust my reactions if he were standing before me."

"How did you hear from Peter?" asked May curious.

"Another hero came to Tony but I think in reality he came for me to give me a few hints about the man Tony has become. I don't recognise him anymore but it can be too that I never knew him at all. I heard him say that he only proposed to me because Peter didn't want to be an Avenger and he had to tell the press something. I was expedient."

"Wow. What will you do now?"

"Follow the other clues, but I have to be careful who I ask so that Tony don't know that I'm onto him."

"There must be other people who wouldn't betray you and who have the possibility to find out what you want to know without Stark finding out about it."

Pepper started to smile. "And I think I know where I start. If something happens and you change your mind about pressing charges against Tony, call me! I will come with you and make a statement about that what Peter told me.

Tony Stark has to face consequences for making your nephew a child soldier and he must be punished with all the might of the law."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel Cinematic Universe.

This story is not Tony-Stark-friendly, so if you stan him this story is not for you.

guest = Thank you for your comment.  
And don't worry I have practice in ignoring them. They are always so cute when someone calls out Tony Stark on the many criminal things he does. I work on the next to last chapter so I will definitely finish this story and there will be consequences for Stark.

I only fear that in the movies we won't see something like that because of the reasons yourself gave. Hey, but with a little luck they kill him!

**Pepper Potts, Nick Fury, Phil Coulson & Daisy Johnson**

Pepper sat on a bank in the park and opened the package of the burner phone she had just bought. Then she took a notice with a phone number out that Phil Coulson had given her many years ago. She remembered how Phil had said, that, should she ever need help and had nobody else she could ask, she should use this number and when she was asked after the code, say 'Cheese says, you owe him'. She didn't know if the number was even reachable and in use after SHIELD's fall.

She breathed deeply and dialled, it rang a few times and then somebody picked up.

"Yes?" said a man's voice and Pepper went pale.

"Director Fury?" she asked with trembling voice.

For a moment the line was quiet. "Who is there?" asked Fury suspicious.

"Pepper Potts. 'Cheese says, you owe him'." She hoped that Fury would honour the code.

Again was the line quiet. "Since when have you this code?"

"Phil gave it to me on the way to the airport before the Chitauri attacked."

"I understand. Which help can I give you that Tony Stark can't?" asked Fury interested.

"I cannot longer trust Tony and I want to find out a few things and I don't think he will tell me the truth."

"What did you find out to come to this conclusion?"

"Peter Parker."

"Yes, I believe that could be for you the drop, which would let the keg overflow. Give me one day and call me tomorrow, I will find you help. You didn't call me with your Stark phone or did you?" asked Fury alarmed.

"No, I bought a burner phone an hour ago."

"Very good, you always were a very smart lady. Phil respected and liked you."

"I respected and liked Phil too. So you believe me?" asked Pepper a little teary-eyed.

"Phil was always a good judge of character and sometimes he was downright scary in predicting the future of relationships of people he knew. In one of our chats, he said that Stark would one day go too far and you would see him for what he is. Should this ever happen, he wanted my promise to help you with all my abilities and I gave it to him.

I know a hacker who is better than Stark. I have to make a few calls. Buy tomorrow a new burner phone and call me to another time and from another place but avoid buildings."

"Ok, thank you, Director Fury", said Pepper heartfelt.

"I'm not the director anymore", answered Fury grouchy, "but I have a good relationship with the new director of SHIELD. And you are welcome, Miss Potts." And he hang up.

Relieved extracted Pepper the sim-card from the phone and destroyed it before she disposed the phone in the trashcan.

Phil Coulson sat on his desk and did paperwork, as his private phone rang, which number only Fury had. "Yes, Nick?"

"Guess, who just called me to cash in one of your IOU?"

"Pepper Potts."

"You are really good. Seems she found out about over Peter Parker."

"Yes that would do it. With this Stark had really outdone himself! Every time you think he can't sink much lower."

"He does it, yes. She wants information without Stark learning about it. Could you borrow me your hacker?" asked Fury.

"I will ask her as a personal favour. We are in New York anyway."

"Cheese, you know, you can't speak with her", said Fury hesitant.

"I know", sighed Coulson, "but I would love to see her again."

"Sorry, Cheese but it is not for much longer now."

"Man, I can only hope that Clint and Natasha will forgive me with time."

"Say it is my fault."

"I will that do anyway, and it is your fault", smirked Phil and snickered.

"Thanks a lot, my friend."

"And who knows, perhaps a dream I had for a very long time comes true, I finally get to taser Tony Stark, this worthless piece of shit. I owe him for the betrayal of Clint's family."

"There is a long line of people who have this dream but I will give you my place."

"Thanks, Marcus, you are a true friend."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel Cinematic Universe.

This story is not Tony-Stark-friendly, so if you stan him this story is not for you.

**6\. Phil Coulson & Daisy Johnson**

After he and Nick had brought themselves up to speed about the events in their respective lives, Coulson went to search for Daisy and found her in the lab. "Hey, Daisy, would you like a cup of coffee from Starbuck, I buy?"

Which was for the old bus team a signal for a private conversation under four eyes and not in the base where there could be listening devices.

Daisy blinked shortly as it was a long time that she had heard this particular code before she stood up and said: "You read my mind I could really need a coffee."

They went to a Starbuck in another district and got the coffee everybody of them liked best than they did go in a nearby park.

"Okay, what is the matter, Coulson?" asked Daisy after she was sure that nobody had followed them.

"I need to ask a personal favour from you."

"Sure, Coulson, you only need to ask."

"Not so fast, you should know a few things first before you give your consent. This favour will bring you in direct conflict with the Accords and the government."

"What a terrible idea", snarked Daisy ironic.

Phil smiled. "And it is really personal, it's about a promise I made a friend a long time ago so there is no gain for SHIELD and if they capture you there is nothing I can do to help you. And of course you have every right to say it was me who put you up for this; I will confirm every statement you make."

"First, as if I would ever betray you, boss. Second, if I can personally help you it makes me even more pleased."

"And last, you must go against Tony Stark and his AI to find evidence for the crimes he committed in the last years. And not only crimes but every bit of questionable action and bad decision he did make since Afghanistan. I will finally see justice served. I know he was a hero for you so if you don't want to I understand."

Daisy sneered. "Yes he was my hero but that was a long time ago and I regret every second of it, it seems such a waste now. He is a fascist, a criminal and a traitor, who doesn't deserve the title of an Avenger. If you had said this at the beginning you could have saved yourself every further word."

"I prefer that you have all the facts to make an informed decision. I don't recruit children to fight for me and put them in danger without any support and without that they know what they fight for." Phil's voice was full of disgust.

"Peter Parker", guessed Daisy. The identity from Spiderman and how it came, that he did fight with Tony Stark was an open secret by SHIELD.

"Yes, Pepper Potts knows now about him too and she is not happy. In fact, she is absolutely furious and now she wants to know more and, not from Tony Stark's mouth because she don't believe a word anymore what he says. She wants raw facts to build her own opinion so you will give them to her."

"Do you know why Peter Parker is not registered?" asked Daisy curios.

"Oh, Tony Stark was able to hide the age and identity from Peter Parker from his team and maybe from Ross but there I'm not so sure."

"Why would he do that? I can't imagine it was of the goodness of Stark's heart."

"Oh I guarantee you, it is not. The most positive angle I can see in this scenario is that Stark wants an ace in his sleeve and to use Parker in other fights if he needs him."

"That is awful, why do you call it the most positive?"

"Because there is another angle I can see. Think, what would happen if Peter Parker's guardian found out what Tony Stark did? Do you think she wants her nephew registered?

If nobody knows how old Parker is and she can't press charges because she would have to tell who Parker is, Tony Stark gets scot-free as usual. It is another strategy from Tony Stark to escape the consequences for his actions.

What do you think how many years Tony Stark would go to jail if this business with Peter Parker came to light?"

"I hope it would be a few years", said Daisy fervently. "What a gutless and cowardly move."

"Yes but that is Tony Stark for you. There is no way even Tony Stark would come away with lesser than five years prison time. What he has done will ruin him if it ever comes out, then there is no spin, no cheap excuse Stark can use in front of a court to make his actions in any way look good or justified to the public."

"That would only be what he deserves for his behaviour. Is there something else?"

"Yes, Pepper Potts can't know that I'm alive and director of SHIELD."

"Another Audrey?"

"Yes, but with a little luck I can soon reveal myself to my friends and show them that I'm alive. I hope they will one day forgive me."

"I think you will have a lot of grovelling to do but I'm sure they will forgive you with time."

"So you would meet with Pepper Potts to help her?" asked Coulson unsure.

"Yes, I will have so much fun showing Tony Stark that he is only a second class hacker and there is nothing he can hide from me."

"Don't be too excited, it won't do to underestimate Tony Stark or his AI", warned Coulson.

"If it were JARVIS I would be more worried but I will be careful", promised Daisy. "When will I meet her?"

"I tell Fury that you are on board and he can arrange the meeting, I think tomorrow. I will tell everyone at the base that you did get a special task from me."

"It has his perks to be the director of SHIELD, nobody asks many questions", snarked Daisy.

"The only one who could be a problem is May, as my deputy director she has the right to ask questions."

"Do you think she would betray us?"

"No, she wouldn't but she will look very expressionless at me", smiled Coulson.

Daisy laughed.

Coulson took his phone out of his pocked und dialled. "It's me, she will help, arrange the meeting as soon as possible."

Daisy didn't hear what Fury said.

"Of course I told her everything. Who do you think I am, Tony Stark? She can't wait."

Again Coulson listened. "At best in a park, no listening devices and nobody will find it weird if two woman sit on a bank and talk."

Coulson rolled his eyes. "Yes she will be very careful. Bye Nick." He put away the phone. "What a motherhen. The meeting will be in this park, it is away from the tower and from the base. You can see everyone who enters the park."

Daisy nodded. "Yes it is a good place for a clandestine meeting." She laughed.

Coulson smiled. "As soon I know the time I will call you. Come, let us go back before the others get suspicious."

"All right, boss", said Daisy.

They left the park.

Pepper Potts entered the park at the agreed time. On the bank Fury had told her about sat a young woman that had a book and a cup from Starbuck in her hands. Fury had given her the identifier.

"Hello, is this seat taken or do you wait for someone? Do you mind my presence?" Pepper gave her code sentence.

"Not at all, the book is so boring I would rather talk", answered the woman and smiled at her.

"Thank you." Pepper sat beside the woman. "My name is Pepper."

"I'm Daisy and I know. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. I know that I ask much from you which can get you in trouble with the law."

"You bring me in trouble with the Accords and that is not anything which causes me to lose sleep."

"You are not a fan from the Accords? I thought you were a SHIELD agent?"

"I'm a SHIELD agent but I'm against the Accords." Daisy played with a bracelet.

Pepper saw that the skin under the bracelet was raw and red. "You should take off your bracelet, the skin is very sore."

"I can't, my owners doesn't allow it."

Pepper stiffened. "Your owners?" Her tone was disbelieving. "There is no slavery in the United States."

"There is now after Tony Stark created with Ross the Accords and signed the rights of all enhanced persons away, Ms. Potts. This cute bracelet transmit my position, my vital signs and much more at every time to the government.

You sell this product from Stark Technologies to the governments of the world. I hope you and Mr. Stark earned enough money at the cost, the misery and the enslavement from several hundred thousand of people."

"What are you talking about?" Now after Daisy had said it Pepper recognised the bracelet as a product from Stark Technologies. "Tony said it is for people to wear it so that by an accident or a stroke etc. they can press a button and a central place can faster get help for them."

Daisy scoffed contemptuous. "Then did he lie to you. I know the specifications, this product can transmit the position and other things but it was not constructed to have the function you told me about. And there are other products Stark sold to the governments who only have one goal, to control and subjugate enhanced human beings."

"I can't believe this about Tony", said Pepper visibly shaken.

"Then why are you here?" asked Daisy hard. She showed Pepper Potts an USB-stick. "On this stick you find information and specifications about every product your corporation sold to the government and for which purpose it is now used against human beings.

Further I have downloaded on this stick every piece of information SHIELD has over the creation from Ultron and Vision. Do you know from whom and why Ultron was created?"

"Tony told me it was an accident as he researched an artefact from Asgard, he believed it was part of a transport machine."

"That is another lie, he knew what it was. And he didn't research! Thor gave him only the permission to examine the spear not to experiment with it.

There are video clips on the stick where you can see everything. Who, how, why and what happened between the Avengers and Stark after they found out what he did. It is pure data, there is nothing manipulated or clipped. You will find it fascinating."

Pepper took the stick with a shaking hand. "I will look at it."

"Are there other things you want to know?" asked Daisy satisfied.

"I want to know what happened between the Avengers because of the Accords."

"Out of curiosity, when did you hear the first time about the Accords?" asked Daisy.

"Tony told me the first time about them ca. one year ago and that they were for oversight."

"Interesting, Stark and Ross told the other Avengers only three days before the ratification in Vienna about the Accords and they are about control not oversight."

"What?" asked Pepper stunned.

"And Stark broke the Accords 24 hours after he signed them and what Stark did in the time between you will not believe me and perhaps you don't even want to hear it."

"I know about Peter Parker."

"That is only a particularly disgusting thing he did but it is only the tip of the iceberg, there is much more. How do you know about that anyway?"

"I met with May and Peter Parker, he told me what happened but he is too young to really understand what he told me and his story is for me too biased in favour of Tony."

"Can you tell me about the meeting with them?" asked Daisy curious. "I think Fury and the director would like to know more about this."

"I don't see why not", said Pepper shrugging and told Daisy all about the meeting.

"And he is right again", murmured Daisy.

"What do you mean?" asked Pepper interested.

"The director said that it is possible that this was Stark's plan all along so that he wouldn't be punished for the crimes he committed against Peter Parker."

"Sounds like an intelligent man, your director. I want to know more about all of it, the fight in Leipzig and how Steve tried to kill Tony in Siberia and what was his reason for it."

Daisy started to laugh, but there was only little humour in it. "Steve tried to kill Stark? That is rich coming from Stark but it is more so that Stark tried to murder Steve and Barnes. Steve only protected his friend Barnes."

"The man who murdered Tony's parents? Steve protected him over Tony? That is horrible."

"Barnes is innocent. I mean yes he did kill the Starks but it was under the control of Hydra. Do you know that Barnes was seventy years tortured, brainwashed and forced to kill for Hydra? Is he for you under these circumstances really guilty and has to be punished for his deeds?"

"No", whispered Pepper nauseated, "if that is true then Barnes is a victim, not a criminal and he needs all help that he can get."

"I think so too. I will search for the information but I will need time to get all the material you want from me. The information is on secured servers. Do you want to know more?"

"Isn't that enough?" asked Pepper.

"You know that you will learn things which will make see your fiancé with other eyes, right?"

"I know then it has already started. What did say Clint's family about all this?" asked Pepper.

"Which family? I never did hear that Agent Barton even has a family", answered Daisy flabbergasted.

"Tony told me about them after Ultron, that Barton took them to his farm as they had to lay low after Johannesburg."

"I will ask the director and Fury about them and when we see us the next time I can answer your question", promised Daisy.

"Thank you for your help, Daisy, I know the risks that you take for me. I will read the data on the stick and I will investigate what you told me about the bracelet and the other products. And if you are right…" There was steel and fury in the eyes from Pepper Potts, which promised dire consequences for everyone who had lied to her about the true intentions of these products.

"I thank you that you are willing to listen and to investigate. As I heard these are characteristics which Stark lacks."

Pepper didn't say anything because there was nothing she could say against that. "How will we meet the next time?"

"Again over Fury, but this time we meet in another park in another part of the city. Fury will inform you about everything."

"Okay, I can't wait but please be careful, don't risk too much for me." Pepper looked at the bracelet. "If you are right I'm responsible for more despair than I'm comfortable with and which I can never make reparations to you and other enhanced human beings for."

"And this is why I want to help you then you will help us if you know the truth about it." Daisy smiled and stood up. "It was a real pleasure to meet you, Pepper."

"For me too, Daisy", replied Pepper and smiled too.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel Cinematic Universe.

This story is not Tony-Stark-friendly, so if you stan him this story is not for you.

**7\. Pepper & Vision**

Pepper entered the dark private quarters of the tower, her thoughts were still on her troubling conservation with Daisy. She looked up and saw a figure standing in front of the windows that looked out to the lights of the city. She didn't know who it was but from the stature it was not Tony which she found very assuaging because she really didn't want to talk to him. "Who is there?"

The figure twisted to her and said with a well-known voice. "It is me, Miss Potts."

"Oh, Vision, sorry. I didn't know you were in New York." Pepper activated the lights.

"The compound is too quiet without all the others, I miss them. You seem distraught, are you alright, Miss Potts?" Vision asked worried.

Pepper's smile wavered a little. "I'm sorry, but for a moment you sounded just like Jarvis. I miss him, he was always my ally when I had to rescue Tony from his stupid and reckless actions." And I am really tired to rescue an adult from his own actions, she thought. "Friday is so programmed that she does what Tony wants without questioning or input. It is not her fault, but sometimes I don't like her very much."

"In a way I am Jarvis. I have his voice and his personality-matrix", said Vision.

"Come, let us sit and talk. It seems we both feel lonely and want company." She had always wondered about Vision, why was he different from Ultron but perhaps she could ask Vision.

"Of course, Miss Potts", answered Vision and sat on a couch.

Pepper sat beside him. "Call me Pepper, Vision. Can I ask you a few personal questions? You don't need to answer."

"Of course, Pepper."

"What do remember of your creation? I mean from which point where you sentient? When you say, you have the matrix from Jarvis, which influence does it have on you?" asked Pepper curious. That were questions, which had bothered her for some time.

Vision leaned back. "You are the first person who asks me this type of questions."

"Like I said, you don't need to answer."

"Oh I have no problems to answer you. I was sentient as soon as the transfer of Jarvis started. I knew where I was and what was happening to me."

"What were your first thoughts?"

"I wanted to kill anyone", said Vision sober.

Pepper looked flabbergasted. "You wanted what? I thought Tony had eliminated all the flaws in the programming."

"No, he didn't, which Mr. Stark does know. If it hadn't been for Thor I would have been like Ultron."

"What do you mean, Tony knows that?"

"A few months ago he was drunk and said to me, that he had shown by creating me that Ultron was an anomaly and not his fault. I answered him that he was wrong and if had things progressed like he had planned he would have created a second Ultron, one that was even more unbeatable than Ultron. I told Mr. Stark to be very thankful for Thor's interference. He was not happy and didn't want to hear that again so he ordered me to keep quiet about it and never tell it on my own."

"You did tell me", said Pepper. "And you say ordered, how can he order you?"

Vision smiled. "You asked me. As Mr. Stark took Jarvis' matrix as basis for me he used his obeisance protocols too. I guess he thought this difference would make me controllable and I wouldn't become like Ultron but like I told you it wouldn't have worked. It is difficult for me to go against his orders but I can do it."

This time the smile was bitter. "Mr. Stark uses this obeisance protocols whenever I question his decisions or actions."

"Tony does what? He knows that you are a sentient being, yes? Doesn't it make you angry?"

"Yes it does, but at the moment there is nothing I want to do."

"You know, that I will help you, right?" asked Pepper quietly.

"I don't doubt it but for the moment let it go, please. I want to save the surprise that I can go against Mr. Stark's wishes when it becomes really important. I can wait for the right moment and I want to enjoy his face", said Vision serene.

"The humans have a saying 'Revenge is a dish best served cold'. And I think Tony is due a little payback for his cruel actions against you. Tell me, if you want help for it." Pepper smiled at Vision and he smiled grateful back. "Can you tell me what happened in Leipzig? I mean who started the fight?"

"Mr. Stark. Mr. Rogers tried to tell him that there were 5 super soldiers in Siberia who were about to escape but Mr. Stark didn't want to listen."

"Why I am not surprised?" murmured Pepper. "Always acting before thinking. I know that Tony, you, Rhodey and Natasha were on a side. What do you know about the other two?"

"It was T'Challa, the king of Wakanda and Spiderman."

"Spiderman", said Pepper flatly. "What do you know about him? Are these two registered?"

"Nothing, Mr. Stark told us, that Spiderman was not registered and he didn't want to reveal his identity. And as far as I know T'Challa isn't registered either."

"Doesn't it seem a little bit hypocrite to you that all of you fight for the Accords and there are two enhanced beings among you who are not registered? The same 'crime' you accuse the other Avengers off who are on Rogers' side?"

"Mr. Stark never seemed to have much problems with being a hypocrite or to commit crimes as long as it serves his needs or to enforce his will", replied Vision ironic.

"Truer words were never spoken!" replied Pepper angry. "What would you say if I told you in confidence that Spiderman is a fourteen year old child that Tony blackmailed to fight for him and which he practically kidnapped to Germany?"

Vision looked upset. "WHAT? How can he do something like this?"

"I don't know either but I'm so angry and disappointed with Tony I could kill him."

"I can understand that."

"Who shot Rhodey down?" asked Pepper next.

Vision blushed and looked embarrassed down at his hands. "I did, it was my fault. I was distracted because of Wanda, Falcon dodged my shot and Rhodey did get wounded. Falcon tried to catch him but he was too late. As he landed to help him Mr. Stark shot him point blank without any reason at all."

"It is simple awful. Whoever I ask tells me another crime that Tony committed. Has he no decency or conscience at all anymore?" asked Pepper preoccupied.

"I wish I could answer your question, Pepper, but as far as I can judge Mr. Stark is no longer a hero and he gets worse and worse."

"You mean he changes in a villain?" said Pepper. What was sad she saw it too and she didn't know if he was salvageable anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel Cinematic Universe.

This story is not Tony-Stark-friendly, so if you stan him this story is not for you.

**8\. Tony Stark, Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis, Eric Selvig & Ian Boothby**

Because his quest to find new Avengers was not very successful, Tony decided to hire new scientists for Stark Industries and to begin for different reasons with Jane Foster and Eric Selvig.

Firstly both of them were gifted scientists and would be great assets to his research and development department.

And as friends from Thor they would be a good leverage against him to force him to sign the Accords if he ever came back. He knew Thor and Jane were not together anymore but he knew that Thor the moron was too loyal and had too much honour to abandon his friends. He loved it when his friends had weak points he could exploit for his plans.

Tony found Jane Foster and Eric Selvig in a little lab of a local university where she continued her studies through funding of this university. To Tony it was a lucky coincidence then he sponsored this university with money, so he only had to make a few calls and both had lost their funding and their jobs. Now they would have no choice but to work for him.

As Tony entered the house and knocked at the door of the little apartment, where she lived with Eric Selvig and a Darcy Lewis he was very confident of his victory.

A young man opened the door. "What can I do for you?" he asked politely.

"Hi, I'm Tony Stark and I want to speak with Jane Foster and Eric Selvig. Are they here?" asked Tony sanctimoniously. He knew they had to be here after they had lost their jobs because of his machinations.

"Yes they are. One moment I ask if they have time for you." The young man wanted to close the door but Stark prevented it and thrusted past him.

"Everybody has always time for me", Stark boasted prideful. He looked around and wrinkled up his nose. "A really shabby apartment you have here but now that I'm here you will do better."

"Excuse me but if you come in uninvited you have no right to insult our living style. And better to live modest than be a millionaire who did make his money with the sale of weapons to everybody who could afford them", said Eric angry.

"Like Eric said", said a young woman with impressive curves.

Stark knew it wasn't Jane Foster so she had to be Darcy Lewis. "Hi, beautiful, why don't we two meet in a hotel for a few hours to amuse us a little? You look like a girl who knows how to have fun."

"Hey, don't talk to her like this", protested the young man.

"It is alright, Ian", said Darcy and smiled at him before she went to the wardrobe where a few coats and jackets hang and searched through the pockets of a coat. "And aren't you engaged with Pepper Potts?"

"How sweet, young love", mocked Stark. "And an engagement is a reason but no obstacle to have a little fun. What Pepper doesn't know can't hurt her."

"A nice and interesting view you have on fidelity and promises", did Jane speak for the first time.

"That is a concept for insignificant minds not for geniuses like us."

"I am a genius but I don't think like you about this", said Jane quietly. "What do you want?"

"I have a job offer for you and Eric Selvig, I can give you good salaries and the best and latest toys", answered Stark.

"I don't need these things to further my studies", said Jane.

"Maybe, but you need funds and I have heard you lost your funds", smirked Stark.

"I wonder how you know that", said Darcy who seemed to have found what she was looking for and now took again part of the conservation. "Can it be that you did make a few calls to the dean of the university so that he cancelled Jane's financial support?"

"It is possible", said Eric thoughtful. "Coulson and I did talk a lot as I worked with the tesseract. He always said, that Stark was an unethical asshole who to get his will would go over corpses and that he never would understand, why a classy and decent woman like Pepper Potts lowered herself to someone like Stark.

And if Stark wants that we work for him what better method than to make sure we lost our jobs and funding."

"And then come to us as the hero who wants to save us from a bad situation", spoke Jane out. "Sounds really like the actions of a man who thinks that loyalty, fidelity and promises are character flaws, isn't it?"

"And I bet he wants us because we are friends of Thor", speculated Darcy further. "If Thor comes back he won't be happy about the Accords and he will never sign them, he can't."

"And why is this so, Miss oh so clever and smart?" ridiculed Stark her who wasn't happy that this woman who was not even a scientist had sussed him out.

"He will be the king of a foreign society, his first duty will always be to his people. If he signs the Accords it will not only be he but his people as well who were then subjected to the Accords and that he will never allow."

"And how do you know that, read it in a book?" ridiculed Stark Darcy further, he only wanted to shut her up. How dared she to speak to him like that?

"I majored in political science and I read even the Accords too. If someone would make a constitutional complaint he would win. You do know that they are illegal and in total opposition to the American constitution, yes?" asked Darcy who didn't react openly to Stark's cheap tricks to humiliate and ridicule her but she registered every dig against her. "Not to mention that they are a complete violation of human rights and self-determination.

Nobody in his right mind and after reading this badly crafted object should sign it. The last time I read something as fascistic as this was something written from Nazi-Germany in the Second World War.

And everybody who helped to create the Accords and is even now in support of them is a fascist. And everybody who is a fascist can't be a hero." Darcy looked at Stark with disgust.

"You boast that you are the last true Avenger and all the others are criminals. No, the others are the true Avengers and you are the criminal. You are not an Avenger anymore, Mr. Stark!"

"What do you know? I doubt that someone who looks like you has come to her graduation honestly. With how many of your professors did you sleep to get it?" lashed Stark out. He really didn't like to hear this sentence again and again from so many different people.

"Hey, shut your mouth, you piece of shit", intervened Eric, he didn't like it if someone spoke to and treated a woman like that.

"And what will you do to stop it?" gibed Stark the older man. There was no reason to be polite and charming anymore, nobody of them would work for him. At least he had punished them already for their defiance as he had taken their livelihood.

"He doesn't need to do anything", answered Darcy and smiled insincerely. Before Stark could do anything she darted toward him, pressed her Taser against the chest of Tony Stark and triggered it. Stark did go to the floor like a sack potatoes.

"Darcy", groaned Jane but her eyes danced with laughter.

"What? He freaked me out! And he deserved it", said Darcy satisfied.

"There I can't contradict you", said Jane and sighed. She bowed down and took Stark's vitals. "He is alright and will wake up in a few minutes." She looked at Ian and Eric. "Could you both please take this trash out, I don't want him in my 'shabby' apartment."

"With pleasure", said Eric and with Ian's help lifted Stark up and carried him out of the apartment and the house. They laid him down in the garden before the house.

"Should we call an ambulance?" asked Ian.

"No, a 'hero' like Tony Stark doesn't need so insignificant minds like us to help him", answered Eric disgusted. "After all he is the man that thinks that loyalty, fidelity and keeping of promises are character flaws."

They did go back in the house without looking back at Stark.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel Cinematic Universe.

This story is not Tony-Stark-friendly, so if you stan him this story is not for you.

_It always bugged me that Rhodey was so out of character in Civil War and I didn't mean that he sided with Stark, that was a given. This is my explanation for his weird behaviour._

**9\. Pepper & Rhodey**

Pepper drove to the Avengers compound because she wanted to see how Rhodey was doing. He was alone, sat in his wheelchair and looked for Pepper's eyes very dejected.

"Hello, Rhodey", greeted Pepper.

Rhodey smiled as he looked at her. "Pepper, how are you? Nice from you to visit me."

"I'm well, thank you." Pepper sat down opposite to Rhodey. "Can I dare to ask how you are doing?"

Rhodey smiled bitter. "I have been better. Wish I could say I have been worse."

Pepper laid her hand on his hands and the two friends remained silent for a few minutes.

"So how are you coping?" asked Pepper finally.

"It helps to walk again, even when only with mechanical assistance but the therapy is painful."

"I can only imagine how you are feeling."

"And I hope you will never found out", said Rhodey sincerely.

"I hope that too, Rhodey", said Pepper softly. "What do you remember after Vision shot you down?"

"Nothing, I was unconscious."

"So, you don't know that Falcon landed to help you and Tony shot him down without any reason at all?"

"No, he did what? Why?"

"I really don't know, Rhodey. I can't imagine a reason to shoot at a combat medic when he wants to help an injured person. Isn't there something about this in the conduct of combat, Rhodey?"

"It is a war crime. There is a reason why combat medic are marked with a red cross. It is the same with hospitals, you don't shoot at hospitals", answered Rhodey. "Tony must have been very upset because of me to do that."

Pepper snorted. "Oh please don't be ridiculous. 'Poor' Tony is upset and it is okay when he hurts and tries to kill innocent people, really?

He has an excuse for everything, but the truth is, he is unable to take responsibility for his actions and his mistakes and he has never asked for forgiveness when he has wronged someone.

But as soon as he is the 'injured' party and I use this word very carefully, he is childish and cruel and his pain is worse than that of everyone else. Do you know, what Tony's problem is, he had to good a life", Pepper ranted.

Tell me, Rhodey, would you have shot Falcon if your roles had been reversed?"

"No", had Rhodey to concede.

"Because you are a man who uses common sense and thinks before he acts", said Pepper firm.

Rhodey looked visibly shaken. "If Tony were a soldier, he would be court-martialled as a war criminal. Even so can Sam press charges against him because of attempted murder."

"He can't because nobody knows what happened to the Avengers who were arrested", said Pepper uneasy. "Did Tony say something to you?"

"No, he didn't want to speak about what happened after I was shot down", replied Rhodey now equally worried.

"I really don't like that." Pepper resolved to ask Fury or Daisy the next time she spoke with them. Another secret Tony kept on purpose from her.

Now Rhodey focussed on Pepper. He had known Pepper for a long time and so he recognised the careful hidden fury in her. "Did you and Tony have a dispute?"

"Not yet but we will have as soon if I have all the information I need", said Pepper enraged.

"Okay", said Rhodey a little unsure. If he was honest, he found the fury in Pepper's eyes very disturbing. Whatever Tony had done, this time he wouldn't charm himself easily back in Pepper's good graces. "Did Vision say how long after I was shot down the fight came to a stop?"

"Vision said to me that the fight was over as soon as Steve and Barnes were away, at most a few minutes."

Rhodey frowned. "Then how long was it until somebody treated me?"

"I don't know. I can ask Vision, if you like. You have seen him, yes?"

"Of course, he apologized to me." Rhodey shrugged. He was a soldier, it wasn't the first time a soldier was hit by friendly fire. He wasn't happy about it, don't get him wrong but he wasn't too mad at Vision either because of his mistake.

"I don't think it was truly good for your injuries either that Tony shot Sam down as he wanted to help you. It is always important by this kind of injuries to get help as fast as possible", said Pepper sadly. It angered her that Tony's lack of self-control and ego had likely aggravated Rhodey's condition.

Rhodey sighed. "You are of course right about this."

"Can you tell me, what happened at the meeting as the Avengers were told the first time about the Accords?"

"Of course", agreed Rhodey and told her about the meeting.

Pepper frowned. "Since when are you a fan of the UN? The last time we spoke about them, you told me they are a bunch of useless politicians who couldn't make a sensible and swift decision if their live depended on it and I use more polite words than you did."

Rhodey looked embarrassed down on his hands. "There was a meeting beforehand."

"A meeting with whom?" asked Pepper curious.

"With the president, Tony and Ross. The president ordered me to support Ross and Tony in every way and help them if one of the others questioned or contradicted them about the Accords. They wanted to quash any resistance through the other Avengers."

"Doesn't sound this a little questionable and unethical to you?" asked Pepper pensive.

Rhodey squirmed and didn't answer.

"So you were a good soldier and followed orders from your chief of command?" asked Pepper and let him off the hook.

Rhodey looked grateful. "Yes."

"Who started the fight on the airport?" asked Pepper, she wanted to verify Vision's answers.

Rhodey sighed. "Tony did."

"Vision told me that Steve tried to tell you about the five super soldiers. I don't understand why you didn't listen to him? Why did you let Tony start a fight?"

"The same as with the meeting. Tony called the president and gave me his phone. The president ordered me to follow Tony's orders and his lead."

Pepper snorted again. "And you really thought that was a good idea?"

"Not really", conceded Rhodey quietly.

"Is Tony a good leader of men?"

"No, his sole strategy is always attack and he never loses a simple thought over the others who fight with him and doesn't wear the same protection armour as he does. Steve for example never forgets that he is enhanced and plans according for this."

"Vision told me that there were fighting two unregistered men with you? That is more than a little duplicitous from you and Tony, you know that, Rhodey, right?"

"Yes I know", replied Rhodey guilty. "Tony said that he had the permission from the president."

"That is for me not really a good excuse, Rhodey, then it is a double standard and not worthy of you", said Pepper seriously. "But you weren't one of those who arrested the other Avengers so you get a pass for this from me."

Rhodey sighed. "It all spiralled out of control, the fight between the Avengers."

"Don't you rather mean, Tony let it spiral out of control? He didn't listen to the others and he completely dismissed their opinions. And we both know he only supports the Accords to shift the blame and the responsibility onto others."

Rhodey sighed again. "Tony and I are long-time friends but sometimes I ask me why."

"I know what you mean", replied Pepper. "What do you know about Spiderman?"

"Tony brought him, I never saw his face." Rhodey frowned. "His voice was young. I asked Tony how old he was. Tony answered me, that he didn't carbon-date him."

Pepper's face paled to white and Rhodey watched alarmed how the ever present fury in her eyes went from a spark to a large-scale fire. "He said what?" she asked disbelieving.

Rhodey was confused. "He said that…"

Pepper breathed deeply. "You don't understand, Rhodey, Spiderman is a fourteen year old boy and Tony blackmailed him to fight for him. He kidnapped him and told his aunt, who is the sole guardian from the boy, that he would take him for a few days to a science camp which Tony sponsored."

Rhodey looked shocked at her and couldn't believe his ears. "Please tell me, you are joking, Pepper! Please tell me that Tony didn't sunk so low that he would do something so disgusting and amoral like that."

"I wish I could, Rhodey, I wish I could. I talked to the boy and I talked to the aunt. And do you know what the worst is, his aunt can't even press charges against Tony, because she don't want her kid registered so as usual Tony gets scot-free.

Tony didn't do anything to protect the boy." Pepper began to cry. "He only gave him the recommendation to not go in a short range combat with the Avengers and to keep a safe distance."

Rhodey's face was now ashen. "He did fight against Steve, Sam and the Winter Soldier and there was nothing with safe distance fighting. Oh god, the boy did get hurt in the fighting. If one of the others had killed him…"

"It would have been alone Tony's fault", said Pepper seething. "Oh yes, the others would have blamed themselves but none of them would even get a crackbrained idea like that and let a fourteen year old child fight for them."

"I'm now asking myself if I stood on the right side", whispered Rhodey shaken.

Pepper laid her hand on Rhodey's hand. "I'm sorry, Rhodey, but I don't think so anymore. I did a little digging around and what I found out until now is…" Her voice broke.

"Rhodey, I know you were always a good soldier and good soldiers follow their orders. But you are a good man too who knows the difference between right and wrong.

I'm sure there will come a time, when you meet the other Avengers again and then you must decide what you want to be. Please chose the right thing!"

"What is with Tony?" asked Rhodey.

"I think it is much too late for him, there is nothing redeemable more there." Pepper stood up. "Till next time, Rhodey. I believe we both have much to think about."

"I believe so too, Pepper. Thank you, for the eye-opening information and for your advice." Rhodey smiled at her but this time it was subdued.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel Cinematic Universe.

This story is not Tony-Stark-friendly, so if you stan him this story is not for you.

Tomorrow I watch Captain Marvel I am so exited.

**10\. Pepper & Fury**

Pepper had now spoken to all participants of the fight in Leipzig she could get a hold on.

Natasha had switched to Steve's side as soon she had realised that she fought on the wrong side and Pepper was really proud of her for it. Pepper believed that Natasha was now by Steve.

Everyone who had fought on Steve's side had disappeared without a trace, which troubled her more than a little, after the government had captured them and let her fear for them.

She did not know how to approach T'Challa and she did not know enough about him to tell if he was a decent and honest man who could stand to his mistakes.

Moreover, after everything Vision and Rhodey had told her, she could not and wouldn't believe a word anymore which came out of Tony's mouth and who for her was absolutely in the wrong in every way.

Pepper was for the moment at a dead point in her investigations and now it was time for her to read the data on the USB-Stick but she couldn't use any of the computers by Stark Industries or at home.

Pepper bought a laptop from Tony's biggest competitor with preinstalled programs and asked for a model without WLAN-possibilities so nobody could hack it.

With more than a little trepidation connected Pepper the USB-stick with the laptop and started to read.

Pepper needed more than a week to go through all the files but finally she had read all the information that were on the USB-Stick and to say she was nauseated from all these revelations over what Tony had done behind her back at Stark Technology and behind the backs of the Avengers was an understatement.

At first she had looked at the information about Ultron.

How Tony had gone behind Thor's back who only gave Stark permission to examine the spear but not to experiment with it.

How he had manipulated Bruce into helping him behind the backs of the other Avengers because he didn't want to waste time with a town hall discussion about right and wrong and that there were simply some things you shouldn't meddle with.

How he had lied to her about everything over the creation of Ultron and the absolute stupid and reckless way he had connected the sceptre to the internet and then had abandoned his experiment because he wanted to party.

How Tony joked, that he wanted to reinvent prima nocta as he tried to lift Thor's hammer and so absolutely repulsive spoke about rape, how he so marginalised it and disregarded the pain and the mental scars of the women who were victims of this crime.

The condescending way Tony had talked to the Avengers after the first fight with Ultron and how he dismissed their justified anger with him with another joke and so showed how uninterested he was about the people which were now going to die because of him.

If it had been habit or convenience on her part, she certainly had been too forgiving how he had treated her in all this years (she only had to think about how he always gifted her strawberries although he knew she was deathly allergic to them).

But to watch Tony's interactions with the Avengers from the viewpoint of a third person was really eye-opening and a wake-up-call for her to start thinking. It was time to review all of her interactions with Tony over the years from a more neutral point of view.

Then came Pepper to the statements of all the Avengers over the time where they had to lay low and she noticed that none of them had mentioned Clint's family, even Tony.

How Tony had then again gone behind the Avenger's back with the creation of Vision. And if she thought about what Vision had told her about that she was more than livid about this second betrayal.

And she noticed the discrepancy between Tony's and the other's statements as it came to Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. How they as soon they saw through Ultron's true goals the twins switched to the right side and fought against Ultron to make up for their mistake. Tony didn't mention it once, all he said that Wanda was dangerous and had to be monitored.

Pepper scoffed. The twins had despite their youth shown more maturity and responsibility than Tony in all the fifty years of his live.

As soon as she came to Wanda's statement, she understand the discrepancy. Tony was responsible for the death of Wanda's parents and in a roundabout way for the death of Pietro. If Tony hadn't built Ultron, Wanda's brother would still be alive. Of course he would make Wanda look bad so that he didn't have to face his wrongdoings or his war profiting.

She noticed that in the aftermath Tony always said in his appearances 'The Avengers' or 'we' but not once had he added, that he had built Ultron without the knowledge of the other Avengers and so alone was at fault for the deaths of the Ultron incident.

And the government had of course supported Tony's version and the media only portrayed Tony's version, nobody asked the other Avengers.

Tony had never once taken responsibility for the tragedy in Sokovia rather did he shove all the fault and responsibility at the Avengers as a group. She had to look if Stark Industries participated in any way in the reconstruction of Sokovia to make up for Tony's crimes.

She thought back how she had asked Steve one time what happened with Ultron and Steve, bless his too good a soul, had never contradicted Tony.

Next looked Pepper through the files that showed the dealings from Stark Industries 'Research and Development Department' with the government. It was the only department, Tony showed any interest in and for which he alone was responsible.

She read about bracelets which couldn't be taken off, which were used to spy on human beings and which took away their basic right to come and go as they wanted.

About collars, which suppressed the powers of enhanced beings and completely disregarded that sometimes it was these powers, which kept them alive and so killed this poor people in slow and agonizing ways.

She read about a prison called the 'Raft', Tony had helped to design which was for enhanced beings and which he had funded with money of his family.

Pepper suddenly knew where the Avengers were who had fight on Steve's side.

Tony had built the prison, in which he had incarcerated his friends for actions he himself had committed and Tony had done so much worse things.

She had to call Fury. If there were something she could do for the true Avengers, Fury would know about it. In addition, it was time he arranged for her a second meeting with Daisy.

Pepper smiled grimly. It seemed Stark Industries would suffer from hacker attacks in the next few weeks. And if in her endeavour to protect Stark Industries she pushed a few wrong buttons which destroyed all the work Tony used to subjugate and control human beings it was really too bad.

After this she would have enough reasons to investigate Tony's department and terminate a few from his and the government pet projects.

Pepper followed Fury's instructions to the letter for her second contact.

As she was in the park and called Fury this time, she had to wait a little longer until Fury answered the phone.

"Yes?" Fury asked.

"It is me. Thank god, I thought something had happen to you", said Pepper shaken.

"I have an operation I have to manage. Sorry for the wait. What can I do for you?"

"Are the Avengers in the Raft?"

"They were but Rogers freed them."

"Good, I'm relieved."

"Me too. You found the data useful?"

"Yes, very much so. Can I have a second meeting with your friend? I have a proposal for her, which she will perhaps like. It is past time to make life difficult for a few persons who more than deserve it." Pepper smiled viciously.

"I'm already curious for your ideas. If I can help you in any way with your plans, tell me", said Fury. Both would have been a little surprised how at this moment their smiles were similar to each other.

"Do you know how the archer's family is doing? Do they need help?" asked Pepper the question, which was the most significant now for her.

This time there was a larger gap. "You know about them?" came than the question.

"Yes, Tony told me about them after Ultron."

"Good god, can't this treacherous pig never keep his mouth shut? Whom else did you ask about them? It is important."

"Only Daisy", answered Pepper uneasy.

"Okay, that is not so bad; she knows how to keep secrets. Do you know if Stark told somebody else about the archer's family?"

"Happy and Rhodey I think, perhaps Vision too."

Fury sighed. "It is not good but it could be worse. Please talk never to anybody about them, it could be dangerous for them."

"I will keep them a secret", promised Pepper solemnly.

"Thank you."

"You seem very upset. Did Tony betray them?"

"Yes, he told Ross about them on an open channel. Who knows who else listened to them? The archer is not very happy. It could be you are a widow before you are married and as sorry I would be for you, it would be nothing more than Tony deserved for his spiteful betrayal."

"Spiteful?" asked Pepper with a trembling voice.

"Not my story to tell. Would you like to speak with somebody who fought on the other side?" asked Fury suddenly.

"Oh god yes. I mean I trust what Vision and Rhodey told me but they are too biased in favour of Tony."

"I will need a little time to arrange that. Don't expect a warm welcome if I can manage it, anybody associated with Stark is now a persona non grata in certain circles."

Pepper chuckled bitter. "As if I didn't know that already and I can understand that. Do what you can but only if it doesn't bring them in more danger."

"Give me two days. Sorry but this mission is important."

"Of course, I will wait. Thank you for all your help. I don't know what I would have done if not for your or Daisy's support."

"It is my pleasure and if I can so pay back Coulson for all he has done for me it is a further bonus for me", said Fury gruffly.

Pepper hanged up und again destroyed her new phone. She had a few preparations to make.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel Cinematic Universe.

This story is not Tony-Stark-friendly, so if you stan him this story is not for you.

_Watched Captain Marvel last Sunday. What a fun movie, I enjoyed it very much. So nice to see Agent Coulson as a beginner and nevertheless be a badass. Fury was hilarious with Goose and I liked Brie Larson as Captain Marvel._

**11\. Fury & Coulson**

The phone ringed and Coulson looked at the number, smiling as he took the call. "Hey, Markus, how are you? A little busy or so I have heard."

"Very funny, Cheese, as I recall it was your plan. Pepper called, she is now truly on the warpath and wants another meeting with Daisy. She needs the help of a good hacker and has a plan to make life difficult for Stark. We should help her with that."

"I agree. What is her plan?" asked Coulson curios. Fury told him. "Interesting. Do you know, what did make her so angry?"

"Pepper researched the data Daisy gave her about Stark Industries. Stark lied to her about the true purpose of his little inventions he gave to Ross. Pepper is a decent person with strong morals, something what Stark severely lacks, and to find out she played a part in the enslavement, subjugation and torture of so many people and profited from it too, makes her more than ill. She will no longer tolerate to be a part of this and with this plan she gets a foot in the department which is till now alone Stark's responsibility."

"Alone that sounded very suspicious for me from the beginning, Stark taking responsibility for something", said Coulson.

"Yes, a sure sign that something is very wrong."

"Daisy will absolutely love it to help Pepper with this. Tell Pepper to meet Daisy in two days."

"Where?" asked Fury.

"Daisy told me about a good place." Coulson gave Fury the details, Daisy had given him in advance for the next meeting, where and when the next meeting should take place. "Is there something else?"

Fury hesitated because he knew Coulson would not like this, as he was worried about the safety of Barton and his family. "She wants a meeting with an Avenger who was on the other side of Stark's civil war. Any suggestions?"

"The only Avenger who is at the moment in the States she knows personally from before is Barton and he is justifiably more than angry with Stark, Pepper wouldn't get a warm welcome from him.

As an alternative, she could as CEO of Stark Industries approach the king of Wakanda for trade relations. T'Challa could get her together without difficulties with Rogers and the other Avengers. As far as I know are they just at the moment in Wakanda to rest from their secret avenging."

Coulson chuckled. "Ross and Stark foam at the mouth because of this by the way. Everybody talks about the Secret Avengers and why the Avengers under Stark's command are not helping anyone anymore."

Fury laughed too. "There are no Avengers under Stark's command. After Ross demanded from Vision to have a bug implanted and Stark did nothing to help him against Ross, Vision is more interested to reconcile with Wanda than to work for Ross and Stark. By the way, he is making progress with it; there were a few rendezvous, of course with the help from Rogers and the others. And Rhodey is still undergoing treatment because of his injury."

Now serious again came Coulson back to his previous topic. "Barton's position with Ross and Stark is precarious enough already and he will not be silent or restrained if Pepper starts asking questions. And there is no way that a visit from Pepper Potts to Barton would not attract attention from Ross, Stark and their cronies."

"I will tell Pepper about the idea with Wakanda. However, consider, Barton can give Pepper the best account of the fight in Leipzig and what happened to them in the Raft. She knows him the longest and she knows too that Barton isn't the type to lie or twist his words to make himself or others look good."

Coulson sighed. "It must be Barton's decision."

"Of course, as always. There is another problem. By their last meeting Pepper mentioned Barton's family to Daisy, has she asked you about them?" asked Fury.

"Yes. I told her that I would explain everything later but for the moment, she may not tell a human soul about Barton's family. She accepts it and promised me she would keep it a secret."

"Stark told Rhodey, Happy and Vision about Barton's family too", said Fury seriously.

"Rhodey and Vision are not a big problem but Happy is stupid enough to tell other people about them", replied Coulson bitter. "And the way he helped Stark with the kidnapping and abuse of Parker let me doubt his ethics and common human decency very much."

"Agreed, Happy has never shown much aptitude to think for himself. He has always followed blind Stark's orders and without a second thought about the right or wrong in these orders."

"Stark and his faithful thug if you want to be polite", replied Coulson hard.

"Stark is good in finding people who do his dirty work for him or take the blame for him. He tried to do the same with the Avengers but they were much too smart for that." Coulson looked proud.

"I believe that was another reason Stark was so eager to sell them out to Ross, they didn't let themselves be manipulated by him and they were always willing to call Stark out on his shit decisions. Stark had too big an ego to accept that."

Fury contorted his mouth. "And a lot of the enhanced beings are much stronger than Stark, regardless of whether he is wearing his armour or not so of course he wants them under his command without the right to make their own decisions. He is such a coward."

"That he is. Do you need help with your mission?" asked Coulson.

"No, I have everything under control", replied Fury. "As soon as that changes I will call you."

"Please, do that, be careful."

"I will." Fury disconnected the call.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel Cinematic Universe.

This story is not Tony-Stark-friendly, so if you stan him this story is not for you.

**12\. Pepper Potts & Daisy Johnson**

This time was Pepper the first at the meeting place and waiting for Daisy. She was more than a little nervous to share her plan with Daisy and if Daisy would be willing to help her with it.

Daisy was already 25 minutes late and Pepper started to worry that she could not come because something bad had happened to her. As a SHIELD agent Daisy had a more than dangerous profession, so it was with relief when she finally saw Daisy entering the park at a fast pace.

Pepper stood up and smiled at Daisy. "I started to get worried."

"I'm so sorry, Pepper", said Daisy flustered, "there was an incident at work and I couldn't leave on time."

"Don't worry, Daisy, I know that your job is unpredictable. But I'm afraid the coffee I brought for you is cold."

"Oh, that was nice of you but I don't mind cold coffee as long as it contains caffeine."

"Spoken like a true addict", replied Pepper and handed the coffee to Daisy.

Both women sat down on the bank und Pepper waited patiently till Daisy get her breath back and let her drink the coffee in peace.

"And, did you find my information useful?" began Daisy with the conversation.

"Very useful and what I did find out about Tony's contributions to Ross' campaign against enhanced humans don't make me very pleased with him and I wasn't very happy with him since I heard what he did with Peter Parker.

I plan to take apart Stark's Research and Development department and fire all employees who took part in the development of these inhuman designs. Regrettably, I cannot fire Tony but what I can do is destroy all information on the servers so that nobody can reconstruct these torture instruments anymore.

Tony doesn't like to go back to his old projects." Pepper twisted her mouth. "Other than his godawful suits of course." Pepper still had nightmares from the day the Iron Man armour tried to kill her.

"Sounds very ambitious", remarked Daisy.

"It is. My problem is, I can perhaps destroy the information on the R & D Department server but I can't access the server in the Stark Tower and delete Tony's back-ups."

"Then it is very fortunate that you know a skilled hacker", replied Daisy with a smile. "And don't worry I will take care of both servers."

"So you will help me with my plan?" asked Pepper and smiled back.

"With pleasure", assured Daisy.

Pepper took the briefcase she had placed beside her, took her laptop out and gave it to Daisy. "On the laptop are all codes for the servers I know off. I think they will help you with your mission."

"They will be definitely useful, thank you. And don't worry I will be careful when and how I use the codes. Nobody will suspect that the hacker had help from within Stark Industries." Daisy started the laptop.

"For that I would be very grateful", said Pepper and smirked.

Daisy examined the laptop. "Nice, no WLAN so that nobody can hack it. Where did you get it?"

"I bought it custom-made in a small shop and I paid with cash for it."

"Smart, no credit card trail to follow. I assume you withdrew the money from the bank. Did you use the same money to buy the laptop?" asked Daisy.

Pepper smiled, she knew why Daisy did ask. "No I bought a lot of things and then used the change to buy the laptop."

"Very smart", said Daisy.

"I like to look detective series", answered Pepper straight-faced.

Daisy laughed. "The director spoke with Fury. At the moment it is not a good idea that you make contact with the Bartons, their position is dangerous enough and your visit will draw too much attention to them."

"If what Fury told me is true than Tony did enough to this family, I don't want to add to their burden."

"Thank you for your understanding. Did you watch the speech from King T'Challa about the border opening of Wakanda? The director suggests that you as CEO of Stark Industries make contact with him to fly to Wakanda and open up trade relations. A reliable source told me that the Avengers are there to recover from their secret avenging. It would be a perfect opportunity for you to hear an account about the events from the other side of this conflict which till today nobody got because the newscasts only represent the side of Ross and Stark."

"That sounds good. What do you mean with secret avenging?" asked Pepper curiously.

"They have taken up the slack because Stark is too busy to invent more torture gadgets for Ross. They now protect the people that Stark let down with the Accords. And because of Ross' and Stark's crimes against them they have not much to lose anymore."

"I understand. Tony is in Japan next week because of representation reasons and public relations. Japan refuses to sign the Accords and what is even better they now offer enhanced humans refuge. Ross ordered Tony to change their mind about the Accords with every method he deems necessary. It is kind of funny how good Tony can suddenly follow orders from the government."

Pepper laughed humourless. "It could be a good time to start with our plan then so he won't be accessible so fast for help if your cyber-attacks alarm the security."

"And perhaps you should be in Wakanda at the same time. First it would be a good alibi for you and second you wouldn't be accessible for Stark Industries either."

"It is a good idea but I don't think that I will get so fast a meeting with the king of Wakanda."

"Try it, perhaps you get a surprise."

Pepper looked at Daisy. "Is there something I should know?"

"I don't know I only know that I should make this suggestion to you and the director asked me to help you in any way I can."

"That is nice of him but why?" asked Pepper.

Daisy shrugged and answered evasive. "He never said and I didn't ask him. I owe him more than I can ever repay. He promised to answer my questions some day and I trust him enough to not ask further."

"Sounds like a good man."

"He is the best and he is a hero."

"I will follow his suggestion. Thank you, Daisy for everything and please be careful." Pepper did stand up and Daisy followed her. Both women hugged each other warmly before they left the park on different paths.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel Cinematic Universe.

This story is not Tony-Stark-friendly, so if you stan him this story is not for you.

**13\. Pepper, Okoye, T'Challa, Ramonda & Shuri**

Pepper was a little surprised how fast her request to enter Wakanda because of the opening of trade relations was answered and especially granted. Was it because T'Challa and Tony had fought on the same side or were there other reasons?

She had called Fury to tell him she would leave for Wakanda the next day and asked him to tell Daisy that the first part of their plan could be set in motion.

As her jet landed on the airport of Wakanda a car waited on the airstrip with a woman which looked very intimidating. Pepper left the jet and walked to her. "I am Pepper Potts, the CEO of Stark Industries. I have a meeting with King T'Challa. Are you here to bring me to him?"

"Yes, Miss Potts", answered the woman, "my name is Okoye, I am the general of Wakanda's army. The King send me to bring you unharmed to the palace, the name Stark has gotten a bad reputation lately in Wakanda." She opened the car door. "Please, get in."

"Thank you", replied Pepper. "And I hear that too often lately but I can't really blame you or the others for that."

"So you will not apologise for him to me?" asked Okoye searchingly.

Pepper scoffed.

"Why should I do that? Tony Stark's actions are his own and he alone has to shoulder the blame for the crimes he did commit", replied Pepper resolutely and sat down on the backseat of the limousine.

Okoye smiled without Pepper seeing it. Her king was right in his assumption that Pepper Potts was here because of other reasons than to open trade relations. She sat down beside the chauffeur and nodded, the chauffeur drove off.

Pepper looked out of the window; there was not much technology or a high-developed infrastructure out there to see. She frowned a little; there was inconsistency between what T'Challa implied on the press conference and what she now saw. There was something hidden here before the eyes of the other nations, and Pepper wanted to know what that was.

"The road gets a bit uneven now, please don't be afraid", said Okoye.

"Thank you for the warning", replied Pepper. The street before her looked exactly the same as the one who lay behind her, but she held on tight. Suddenly there was a shudder and then saw Pepper a city before her which could rival every metropole in the western world.

"Wow, what a beautiful city", she said admiringly. This looked already more like that what she had expected after T'Challa's speech.

"You are the first colonizer who is here on an official invitation of any king of Wakanda who has ever lived, it is a big honour for you. The king was very pleased that you asked for this meeting and he will be even more pleased that you came alone." Okoye was curious if Pepper Potts would understand the underlying message.

"Then I feel very honoured. There are some things I want to talk about where there shouldn't be other people present when I don't know which side they are on", answered Pepper in the same manner.

"Very good, but now please hold on, we go to the big skyscraper there and we won't use an elevator to go to the top", warned Okoye.

The car rose effortlessly into the air and Pepper gasped impressed which was not easy to accomplish.

The flight did take less as 5 minutes before the car landed on a helipad on the top of the skyscraper. On it waited King T'Challa, Pepper recognized him from the news, with him stood an older woman and a teenager.

"The mother of the king, queen mother Ramonda and his sister, princess Shuri", named Okoye the women without Pepper having to ask.

"Thank you, it is very considerate from you to tell me their names", said Pepper warmly.

"You are welcome, Miss Potts", replied Okoye and got out of the car. She had liked the woman from the beginning; she recognized a kindred soul when she saw one. Maybe Pepper Potts was not a warrior like her and did not knew how to fight but she was certainly a strong woman in her own right and it would not be wise to underestimate her.

Okoye opened the car door for Pepper and Pepper left the car. With firm steps Pepper walked to the three waiting Wakandan. "Your highness, thank you for swift response to my inquiry to visit Wakanda. It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

Pepper turned to the women. "Queen Ramonda, Princess Shuri, it is a pleasure to meet you too."

T'Challa held out his hand and Pepper seized it. "The pleasure is completely mine, Miss Potts. I have heard many good things about you and I'm very glad to finally meet you face to face."

Ramonda held out her hand too, looked her guest in the eyes and saw a fierceness in them, which told her everything she wanted to know. This was a woman on the warpath and her son was one stone on her way to discover the truth about everything. It would be reasonable for her son to stand by his mistakes and actions in the Civil War of the Avengers. "Miss Potts, welcome to Wakanda."

"Thank you, Queen Ramonda."

Shuri held out her hand, she too wanted to know the mettle of Pepper Potts. "Welcome to Wakanda, Miss Potts, I was looking forward to finally meeting you. Now that I have I really don't understand why you want to marry this honourless colonizer."

Ramonda admonished her indignantly, "Shuri, she is an honoured guest, behave yourself."

Shuri looked properly chastened.

Pepper smiled wistful. "It is alright, Queen Ramonda. Shuri, you are young and you do not understand yet that love sometimes makes you blind and to forgiving for the faults of the one you love.

"Please come inside, Miss Potts, there it will be more pleasant for us to have our talk", said T'Challa and looked to his mother and his sister. "Would you like to join us?"

Ramonda looked at Pepper than at her son. "I think it would be better if you are alone when you have your conversation with Miss Potts, my son. I assume Miss Potts has a few questions for you where you do not want anyone be around for when you answer them.

First it would be unfair to her if you have someone there who defends you and second I believe it will be too hard for you to answer honestly if someone is with you." Ramonda looked at Okoye. "The king has nothing to fear from Miss Potts, their conversation should be in private."

"Yes, queen mother", replied Okoye.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel Cinematic Universe.

This story is not Tony-Stark-friendly, so if you stan him this story is not for you.

**14\. Pepper & T'Challa**

T'Challa steered Pepper Potts through the throne room to the more private rooms, which lay behind it.

"Something to drink, Ms. Potts?"

"A glass water would be nice." T'Challa put a glass and a bottle water on the table before Pepper and poured water in the glass. "Thank you, your highness."

"Please call me T'Challa, Ms. Potts."

"Then call me Pepper please." Pepper took a sip water. "In the last few months I investigated the events surrounding Ultron and the Sokovia Accords and what I found out alarmed me.

I find the way the Accords were created and the circumstances they were introduced to the Avengers very suspect. I never understood why Wakanda was so in the forefront by the presentation of the Accords in Vienna. Can you explain it to me?"

"After the bomb in Lagos killed twelve of our people, we wanted accountability."

"It was Rumlow a known Hydra agent who detonated the bomb not the Avengers. If Wanda hadn't contained the blast it would have killed hundreds of people alone on the marketplace. I am very sorry for your loss but I think we all got away very cheap with a death toll of only twelve.

But Lagos was only a few weeks before the Accords were presented to the Avengers and they are called the Sokovia Accords for a reason. I read them and this is not a document written in a few weeks or months especially because I know that Tony learned about them long before you did. So tell me, when did you or your father see the Accords for the first time?"

"After Lagos. Senator Ross came to my father, showed him the Accords and asked him to support them. That it would have more impact when he as the king of the killed people who would introduce the Accords and plead for their ratification. Ross showed him evidence for the reckless endangerment of civilians and said to him that it was time that the governments took action to protect the normal humans."

"Oh please don't give me this bullshit that the governments only wishes to protect his citizens against these bad enhanced beings. We both know, that they only want power and to further their own agenda. When governments speak about accountability, they mean control.

And if you are honest to yourself you must admit that governments never react in a timely manner. Every time you wait for permission, it will cost more lives than the possible damage that the Avengers may do.

If the Avengers had not fought Rumlow he and his co-conspirators would have stolen a biological warfare agent. Can you imagine how many 'normal' humans Hydra could have killed if they had gotten it in their hands?

What did the government of Lagos do to protect their citizens? How high are the chances that Hydra paid them so that they would look the other way?"

T'Challa did not answer, he had to admit that Pepper were likely right in her assumptions.

"Didn't you or your father see the violation of human rights or did you simple didn't care because you thought the people of Wakanda were safe from the repercussions which all others enhanced humans would have to face. Tell me did you sign the Accords, T'Challa?"

"No, I didn't", answered T'Challa who did know why Pepper asked this question.

"You take away the humans rights of millions of people and cause them to suffer, they are imprisoned without trial if they refuse to sign, and when they sign they are practically the slaves of their governments. And even when they retire they can be imprisoned if the government deems them a threat to the 'public security'." Pepper scoffed at the last two words.

"Why are you not in prison too? After all you and Tony broke the Accords even worse than the Avengers, they at least didn't sign or fought for something they couldn't support with a good conscience. Why didn't force Ross you to sign the Accords?"

"Diplomatic immunity", replied T'Challa and could not hide the shame he was feeling in retrospect.

"How very convenient for you and Tony! It is only too bad that millions of enhanced humans don't have the privilege to be the son of a king or a billionaire who is used to throw money at all his problems and if that doesn't work let other people pay for his mistakes. How can you reconcile it with your conscience? And I think you have a conscience, something I'm not so sure anymore regarding Tony."

"My hate blinded me after the death of my father. I know it does not excuse my actions against Bucky Barnes und the Avengers. As a start to make up for my mistakes, I gave the Avengers sanctuary in my country. Of course, my guilt because of my actions against them is nothing to the guilt I feel due to my actions against Barnes. I owe him more than I can ever repay."

"It is definitely recommendable that you stand by your mistakes and try to make reparations to the people you wronged, this is more than what Tony ever did. But what is with the millions of other enhanced humans, can you give them sanctuary too?"

"Regrettably I can't and I do not know yet how I can improve their situation."

"But you want too?" asked Pepper and looked at him seriously.

"Yes, I want to repair the damage my father and I did to these people", replied T'Challa and looked Pepper straight in the eyes, willing to let her see his shame and determination to correct his mistakes.

Pepper smiled. "I'm glad. I know from a reliable source that the Avengers are here. I would like to meet them if they agree."

T'Challa laughed. "Oh they want to talk with you too. It will be the first time that they can tell an outsider their side of the events."

"I have a few interesting things I have to tell them too. Can I ask you for a favour? I know that your communications equipment is state-of-the-art but if you get calls from Stark Industries which are very", Pepper hesitated delicately, "frantic, could you have problems to put them through to me?"

"Can you tell me why?" asked T'Challa intrigued.

"I investigated a few departments and their products which were developed under Tony's orders and with his approval and what I did find out…" Pepper shuddered with abhorrence. "Let's say you are not the only one who has guilty feelings but in my case it is more about my failure to question Tony's projects.

I am the CEO and to discover that Stark Industries created most of the instruments, which Ross uses to control and torture enhanced humans forced me to act. I do not want to say more because I have to protect the people who help me with this. And I don't want to bring you in an uncomfortable situation either."

"In this case I will be more than happy to help you. I can promise you that my communication department will never be more incompetent than in the next few days. And don't hesitate to bring me in an uncomfortable situation if it helps the people I wronged."

"Thank you, T'Challa."

"No, thank you for giving me the chance to clear more of the debts I owe. It is late and you had a long journey. One of my servants will bring you to your rooms. My family, the Avengers and I eat every morning breakfast together when they are here. Would you like to join us?"

"With pleasure. Thank you for your gracious hospitality, T'Challa."

"It is my pleasure, Pepper." T'Challa stood up from his seat and gave Pepper his hand to help her up. Pepper took it and they both knew that it was less the polite gesture of a host but rather the establishing of an alliance.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel Cinematic Universe.

This story is not Tony-Stark-friendly, so if you stan him this story is not for you.

**15\. Pepper & the Avengers**

With not little trepidation Pepper entered the room to which a servant had led her. What, if the Avengers did not want to see her, what if they did not hear her out, what if they did not want to talk to her anymore?

She knew that Tony had never burned his bridges more thoroughly than with the Avengers and with them it was the first time that he did it with people, he couldn't bully or intimidate and who were capable and willing to fight back against him and come out victorious.

She knew that as Tony's fiancée it was more than possible that they would transfer their justified grudge on her and she would not even blame them for that.

The first person Pepper saw was Steve and as soon Steve noticed her, he stood up, smiled at her and walked to her. As she saw the kindness and the sincere joy in his eyes Pepper's misgivings vanished like smoke and with a sob she hugged him. "I'm so glad you and the others are okay, I was so worried about you all after I found about the Raft."

Steve hugged her back and shushed her. "Everything is ok, Pepper, we are ok, thanks to T'Challa."

Pepper sniffled before she broke away from him and looked at the other people in the room.

Natasha pushed past Steve and hugged her too. "Pepper, I'm so happy to see you, I was concerned about you."

"Why? I'm not the one who is hunted by everyone."

"First they would have to catch us. And you would wonder how many people are willing to help after recognizing us when we are on the road. They have more than once protected us against capture through the officials. The people know who is on their side and who wants to protect and fight for them", answered Steve.

"Yes and they don't speak very well about Stark. We were afraid you would get caught in the crossfire", explained Natasha.

Pepper sighed. "You aren't wrong, I have never gotten so many threats that have everything to do with Tony's actions in the last few years and nothing with Stark Industries."

"Who protects you?" asked Steve worried.

"It seems that the current director of SHIELD protects me. I get warnings through SHIELD agents about threats or planned attacks against me and I know that Tony doesn't get this kind of warnings anymore."

Natasha frowned. "Interesting, that is unusual. So whoever is the director of SHIELD at the moment isn't interested in power but more in the credo of the real Shield, namely 'protect'."

"He is very helpful, in more way than one", agreed Pepper.

"That is reassuring", replied Natasha and let go of Pepper. She and Steve walked with Pepper to the table where Wanda, Sam, Shuri, Ramonda and T'Challa had stood up too.

Pepper nodded at Sam Wilson and Wanda Maximoff. "It is nice to finally meet you. I hope we have time to talk and learn more about each other."

"Likewise", replied Sam. Wanda said nothing at all.

Pepper's heart hurt as she saw the distrust in the eyes of the young women but she could do nothing against that in the moment. She could only hope she could convince Wanda and the others that she was honest with her desire to help them.

"Let us eat first", suggested T'Challa smiling. "We will have a long talk afterwards and it is always better to start something like that with a shared meal."

Everyone sat down on the table and began to eat. As if they had all previously agreed on it nothing was said about Tony, the Accords and what had happened to the Avengers in the last past years. Still, the conversation was lively and Pepper observed with relief how Wanda was slowly relaxing in her company.

As everyone was well-fed T'Challa stood up. "Let us go to the salon, we will have more space there and it will be more comfortable."

Everyone followed T'Challa to the salon. After a few minutes everyone was settled down and now there was only the question who was beginning.

"Where is Mr. Barnes?" asked Pepper.

"He is in the medical wing", answered Shuri. "Our doctors always examine him, when he comes to the city. After Stark shot off his prosthetic arm there were a few complications and his convalescence alone for this was long and painful. He will join us in a few minutes."

"Then it is perhaps better we wait for him because I think Pepper should start", said T'Challa. "First, she is our guest and second, she came a long way to hear your side of the story."

"Agreed", answered Steve. "Did you hear anything about Thor or Bruce, Pepper?"

"No, nothing. At the moment it is very quiet." Pepper chuckled. "The exception is your adventures of course. The Secret Avengers, I love it."

"Someone has to protect the people, Ross, Stark and the governments are more interested in power plays."

"See it from this side, Steve, every time the Secret Avengers help people and the official Avengers do nothing, it falls back on them. But I fear one day will happen something so big, that the official Avengers will completely fail because there are only two of them and then the normal people will look for help to you."

"And we will be there", promised Steve.

The door opened and a man with only one arm entered the room.

Steve smiled and stood up. "Bucky, it is so good to see you again." He walked to the man who remained uncertain at the door and hugged him.

"Steve", acknowledged Bucky his friend and hugged him one-armed back. Then he looked at Pepper and as Pepper saw the fear and shame in his eyes she didn't think anymore that this was the cold-blooded and remorseless killer Tony had described to her in his version of the events she no longer believed in.

Pepper stood up and walked to the two men at the door. Steve looked like he wanted to step before Barnes to protect him but then he held himself back with obvious effort.

"Mr. Barnes, I have waited a long time to meet you. I have a few questions only you can answer me but I know that the events surrounding them are very traumatic for you. So if you at one point decide that you can no longer answer them or speak with me I will respect your wishes. Please don't hesitate to tell me so because I don't want to increase your trauma or interrupt your healing."

Bucky looked at her with surprise and amazement in his eyes. "Ms. Potts, I will answer your questions as well as I can."

Pepper nodded and walked back to her place to sit again, Steve and Bucky followed her. She saw how Shuri and T'Challa looked at her with approval and even Wanda smiled at her for the first time.

Pepper took a deep breath and began. "For you information Tony knew a year beforehand about the Accords." The Avengers muttered angrily among themselves. "Ross came to him and gave them Tony to read. I don't know if or which deals were made between them.

What I know is that Tony profits from the clean-up of the aftermaths when the Avengers fights. To get the contracts he underbid the offers from the other smaller firms, which of course cannot compete with him and takes so the livelihood from all these hardworking poor people. He made a deal with the government that he always gets first access rights on new technology."

Then Pepper repeated what Rhodey and Vision had told her about the fight in Leipzig. "Is there something anyone of you wants to add or correct?"

Steve shook his head. "No, I don't think so."

"Natasha, Rhodey told me there was a meeting with him, Tony, the president and Ross. Did you know about that?"

Natasha frowned. "No, but I found it weird how complacent Rhodey with everything was. That explains so much for me."

"What do you know about Spiderman?" Pepper asked next. She was looking forward to the answers from the Avengers, which fought with Tony.

Natasha frowned. "Only Stark spoke directly with him and knows how he looks like. The first time I ever saw him was on the airport and there he already wore his mask. From the way he talked and reacted I would say that he is young."

T'Challa nodded. "I agree. Stark barred actively interactions between Spiderman and us. I tried a few times to speak with him but Stark was very anxious and kept intervening."

Natasha nodded. "That is correct."

"He was really cocky", contributed Sam for the first time.

"Very enthusiastically and I had the feeling that he treated the fight with us more like a game than a deadly serious fight", added Bucky and Sam nodded.

"Yes he was strong but sometimes his reactions were really juvenile and the way he fought…" Steve frowned. "I talked to him and tried to explain everything but his answer was not something an adult would say. He said 'Mr. Stark' and his argumentation …" Steve looked pensive.

"Stark positioned him in the first line of the attack. I had the feeling that he used Spiderman as bait and he let him completely alone in the fight", said Wanda. "For me his reactions in the fight seemed more intuitively than experience. I don't think he is much older than me."

"How old are you now, Wanda?" asked Pepper curious.

"I am twenty-four", answered Wanda polite.

"So you were twenty-two as you fought in Leipzig", concluded Pepper and let burst the bomb. "Spiderman was fourteen years old."

The room went deadly quiet.

"What? Are you serious?" asked Ramonda shocked.

"Deadly", answered Pepper. "I spoke with him and his aunt. Tony blackmailed him to fight for him and brought him to Germany without the knowledge and the consent of his legal guardian. The only advice he gave to him was 'to not go in short range combat and to keep a safe fight distance'."

The Avengers, T'Challa and T'Challa's family traded disbelieving glances. Steve, Sam and Wanda looked ill, Shuri and Ramonda disgusted.

Bucky and Natasha looked at each other and their faces were stone-like but their eyes were not.

Steve, who could read both of his friends, shuddered and hoped to never see this rage directed at him.

"It seems that Stark wants to make a Red Room for American children", said Bucky blankly.

"Da! I wonder if he had two of them and one had to die for the honour to fight for Stark and the Accords", replied Natasha with a silky voice.

T'Challa was absolute furious. "Are you telling me, that Tony Stark made me, an African citizen, an accomplice in the creation of a child soldier?"

"Yes, I'm sorry." Pepper proceeded to tell the Avengers from her meeting with Peter Parker and his aunt.

At the end of Pepper's report were all persons in the room shaken.

"I would never have thought that Stark could sink so low", said Steve quietly.

"It seems my 'Tony Stark not recommended' was still too flattering for Stark", agreed Natasha. She looked agitated and it had hit much too close to home as it brought back her memories from the Red Room.

T'Challa looked determined. "I will it make my new goal in life to make Tony Stark pay for this. Pepper, please tell the aunt of Spiderman, that I'm truly sorry for my share in this crime."

Ramonda and Shuri nodded in agreement. "Yes. Should she and her nephew wish it she will have asylum in Wakanda."

"Yes mother, she will. If I understand you correctly, Pepper, the aunt doesn't want to press charges because she is afraid her nephew will get registered, right?" asked T'Challa.

"Yes and I understand her concerns."

"Who doesn't?" murmured Sam.

"Tell her to press charges and I will protect her nephew and guarantee his safety", promised T'Challa gravely.

"I will speak with her", replied Pepper equally solemnly.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel Cinematic Universe.

This story is not Tony-Stark-friendly, so if you stan him this story is not for you.

**16\. Pepper, Wanda & Steve**

Pepper took a sip water, her mouth a little dry from all the talking. "The only thing I couldn't get information about is what happened in Bucharest, Berlin and Siberia because in all those incidents were only you, Mr. Barnes and Tony there. Till now Tony was the only one I could ask but his answers were neither very satisfying nor in detail or informative.

So let me ask you, Steve, why did you go to Bucharest? Was it because you wanted to save your friend, what I can understand by the way or had you other reasons too?"

Steve breathed deeply, it was the first time ever someone had asked him for his side of the story. "At that point of time I didn't know that Bucky was set up for the assassination in Vienna and I thought it possible that he was guilty. A friend told me that there was a kill order on sight for Bucky and I knew that I was the only one who would have a chance against the Winter Soldier if he had really gone off the rails. The German SWAT team would have been killed if that had been the case."

"A second, it was a German SWAT team that was send to Bucharest and kill Bucky?" interrupted Natasha confused.

"Well, they had at least German flags on their uniforms", answered Steve.

"That is weird", said Pepper. "The Romanian government would not allow a western government to send a foreign police unit in their country. And the Germans would not send a simple police unit, they would send the GSG 9. Quite apart from that, the Germans aren't known for giving kill orders, especially so short after the event itself when there was no thorough investigation. And they are against the death penalty, it doesn't ring true to me. Did anyone of you see a German official at all as long as you were in Germany?"

"No, I didn't", said Steve pensive.

"I didn't either", responded T'Challa and Natasha nodded.

"So it could be that the unit was Hydra agents who wanted to recapture Bucky?" asked Steve horrified.

"It is possible", answered Natasha hesitating, "Hydra was very quiet as all this was going down, in hindsight a little too quiet for my taste. Perhaps they wanted to use the opportunity."

"In any case, I wanted to convince him to voluntary come in and to face a fair trial in court. Before I succeeded, we were attacked. "

"Was somebody killed?"

"No, neither I nor Bucky killed anyone. We would have gotten away without further incidents too but then …" Steve looked at T'Challa.

"Then I attacked without any constraint and Steve and Bucky defended themselves against me. But even then nobody was killed", added T'Challa.

"After Bucky and I were captured Tony came to me and promised that he would arrange that Bucky would get a fair trial and medical care for his PTSD when I signed the Accords and that he wouldn't be handed over to Wakanda." Steve twisted his mouth.

"One second, a fair trial and medical care is a civil right in the United States", declared Pepper in shock. "Quite apart from that has Tony neither the power nor the influence to make this kind of promises for the government."

"At this point in time the American government had already promised us that we would get Barnes and there were no demands to us that he gets a fair trial or medical care", confessed T'Challa.

"Yeah, I know that now", answered Steve, "but back then …"

"But you didn't sign them. Why?" asked Pepper.

"Because of Wanda", replied Steve and nodded to Wanda.

"I was on the Avengers compound with Vision and hadn't decided yet if I wanted to sign the Accords. They reminded me too much of the dictatorships of the Soviet Union after the Second World War", took Wanda the conversation thread over for the first time. "We cooked together and I was missing an ingredient. I wanted to go out to buy it and Vision said to me that I couldn't go out because I was under house arrest."

"You didn't know about that?" asked Pepper softly.

"No, I didn't. He told me that Mr. Stark had ordered him that he had to prevent me from leaving the grounds by any means necessary." Wanda had tears in her eyes. "I felt so guilty because of Lagos… If Clint hadn't come I would have stayed there."

Pepper stood up, walked to Wanda, kneeled down before her and took Wanda's hands into hers. "It was not your fault. You did the best you could. It wasn't you who set off the bomb, you just couldn't save anyone."

Wanda started to sob and Pepper took her in the arms. The men in the room looked down uncomfortable at their shoes while Ramonda and Shuri stood up and put each a hand down on the shoulders of Wanda.

A few minutes later after Wanda had calmed down Pepper stood up and did go back to her place. "How did Clint know where you were?"

"From me", answered Steve. "Tony used every method he knew to manipulate me, he gave me the pen which Roosevelt had used to sign the peace treaty of the Second World War but then he made his mistake. He said to me that Wanda was confined to the Avenger compound until she signed and that even so she would be imprisoned because she was too dangerous. As I said that she was a kid he said to me that she was a weapon of mass destruction." Steve scoffed.

"Hm, there is only one I know who is a weapon of mass destruction. He flies around in a suit, doesn't have qualms to shot people down when they don't agree with him and has no conscience", said Sam contemptuous.

"Then he said to me that he only wanted to protect the people against Wanda and she shouldn't complain, she had one swimming pool and there were worst places to be imprisoned", added Steve. "After that I was done with signing the Accords."

"Good for you", replied Pepper. "It is against the law to hold people against their will. Tony committed an additional crime as he did keep Wanda against her will and without her knowledge. His crimes add up more and more."

"Clint came to get me; he has a peculiar way with words." Wanda laughed with a little hiccup. "He said to me that I couldn't control other people only me. He said to me that he could let me disappear so that the government could never find me, that I could go to the college and do whatever I wanted.

Before I could decide Vision came, said that I wouldn't go anywhere and after Clint meant that it was my choice he attacked Clint." Wanda smiled proudly. "Clint gave him a run for his money. I think Vision was a little surprised that a 'normal' human could hold his own against him."

Natasha snorted. "He wouldn't be the first. Clint has a few aces up in his sleeves even I don't know about." Natasha frowned. "There are a few things that make me sometimes wonder about him."

"I couldn't allow that something happened to Clint and as Vision tried to hurt him I put him through the ground."

"If it is any consolation I spoke with Vision and he told me that Tony uses Jarvis' obeisance protocols on him whenever Vision questions his decisions or actions. It is difficult for him to go against the orders from Tony."

Wanda smiled. "I know about that, Vision told me about your conservation with him."

"So you are friends again?" asked Pepper.

"Yes, we have spoken us out and want to get to know us better. After Clint got me, we picked up Scott Lang. He was so star struck with Cap as they first met, it was really funny." Wanda chuckled and Steve squirmed.

Natasha chuckled too. "I bet he wasn't worse than Coulson." She looked a little wistful as she remembered her old handler.

"You are not wrong", replied Steve self-conscious. Pepper felt a pang too as she thought of Phil.

"Scott was nice to me. He said that he knew who I am and that I was great too. Steve explained to us what was at stake and the consequences we would have to face if something went wrong."

"So everyone was full informed?" asked Pepper curious.

"Of course. And knowing what I know now I would everything do again the same way", replied Wanda solemnly and looked Pepper in the eyes. "We did do the right thing and nothing can convince me otherwise."

The other Secret Avengers murmured their consent.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel Cinematic Universe.

This story is not Tony-Stark-friendly, so if you stan him this story is not for you.

Sorry, I was yesterday away and had no time to update.

**17\. Pepper, Wanda & Sam**

"There is nothing better you can say about a decision you made. It always means that you did the right thing", replied Pepper smiling.

"We wanted to get to the quinjet to fly to Siberia and to stop Zemo from activating five more Winter Soldiers. Tony stopped us. As I tried to explain why we had to go he did not want to listen and attacked. He shot amongst other things at Wanda and Clint with his missiles."

"Yes, Clint saw it coming and protected me with his body than he helped me to bury Stark in cars."

"Clint realized that not all of us could escape if we wanted to successfully finish our mission and that those of us who had the best chances against the Winter Soldiers had to go, also Bucky and me. He said to me to go and that they would keep the others occupied till we were away."

"We were relentless attacked through Stark and only reacted in self-defence." Sam scoffed. "On the news it sounded as if we were the ones who were responsible for the damages but in truth it was Stark's side who destroyed the biggest part of the airport."

"That is true", said T'Challa. "And it was Stark who escalated the situation beyond any control. He ordered first Rhodey and then Vision to shoot down Sam."

"I was very lucky that I could dodge Vision's beam. If he had hit me I would have been dead, I do not have the kind of armour that Stark or Rhodey's suits have. The purpose for my suit is rescue and observing from the air; it would defeat this purpose if I carry too much weight.

By the way, the armour on Stark's suit is good five times stronger than Rhodey's. The only thing Stark has ever upgraded on Rhodey's suit are his weapons."

"As soon as Steve and Bucky had escaped we stopped the fighting", continued Wanda. "We were brought to the Raft and were imprisoned without a trial; we didn't get to see a lawyer and as we asked for one, were told that we would never see one. The Raft did not exist officially and so we too did not exist anymore and that we had no rights. They put me in a straightjacket and then they put a collar on me, which suppressed my powers. That in itself was not the worst but it doubled as a shock collar too and they used it on me whenever they wanted. As Stark came to the Raft, he passed my cell, he saw me, and he did not react at all. I would say he looked really satisfied." Wanda's voice was bitter.

"I saw Stark coming in, Clint, Scott and me were in the same tract. Stark at first stopped by Clint and they exchanged words. Man, whatever Stark did say I have never seen Clint so angry and murderous. And I really hope he never gets so mad at me."

"That is a reasonable attitude", said Natasha and smiled.

"Then Stark came to me, fiddled with a gadget and said that he had activated a jammer and that we could now talk without Ross hearing a word. He wanted to know where Steve was." Sam snorted. "Of course if that asshole had listened to us at the airport this would have been unnecessary."

"If Tony only were able to listen to someone, there were so many things which would never have happened", said Pepper sadly.

"At first I didn't want to tell him but then he said that he now knew that Bucky was innocent and that he wanted to help Steve." Sam snorted. "And I idiot believed this traitorous asshole."

"It wasn't your fault, Sam", said Steve kindly. "And I think at this point in time he really wanted to help me."

"Maybe but I will never again believe a word that Stark says. After he was gone, Ross and his goons came to take Clint and me out of our cells. I do not know what they did to Clint because there were no visible signs of abuse but they beat me because Ross wanted to know what Tony and I had spoken. I didn't tell him anything." Sam looked proud.

"The next days were very unpleasant. I was never so happy to see you ugly face when you came for us."

"I will always come when my friends need me", replied Steve.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel Cinematic Universe.

This story is not Tony-Stark-friendly, so if you stan him this story is not for you.

**18\. Pepper, Bucky & Steve**

"I think that is common knowledge, Stevie", said Bucky dryly who remembered to well how it was to be a prisoner of war and that twice over. First in the Second World War as Red Skull's prisoner and then his 70 years as the Winter Soldier and both times it had been Nazis who hold him prisoner and used him for their evil goals. It was Steve, who had rescued him from the hells he found himself in without own fault.

The Avengers and the Wakandans laughed.

"How did you find your way to Siberia, T'Challa?" asked Pepper.

"I followed Stark first to the Raft and then to Siberia. And it was a good thing I did so I could later help Steve with the rescue of the other Avengers from the Raft."

"And Tony didn't notice that you were following him?"

"No, his equipment is not good enough to keep up with my knowhow and the technology of Wakanda", answered Shuri and smirked. "I'm much smarter than him."

T'Challa smiled indulgent at his sister. "I am very glad that I came in time to hear how Zemo confessed to the murders and how he set Bucky up for the crimes Zemo committed. After you three started the fight I followed him out." T'Challa looked down. "I wanted revenge. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I had stayed."

Steve and Bucky changed looks.

"Honestly, I don't think it would have changed anything. Tony was out of control and beyond reason, he wouldn't have listened to you", replied Steve and Bucky nodded.

"It was important that you stopped Zemo from committing suicide. It is one crime less now for which I'm wanted", said Bucky depressed.

"Why did you step back from your revenge?" asked Pepper.

"I realized that I would not be better than Zemo if I stayed on my course." T'Challa looked to his mother and sister. "And I would have lost so much if I had done it."

"I respect you deeply that even though your grief was so fresh and new, you had the will and the strength to stop yourself. Not many could have done so", said Pepper softly.

"Thank you, Pepper."

"Tony found us in the base in Siberia and after a little back and forth we decided to confront Zemo together. I must confess I was surprised that he killed the other five Winter Soldiers. If I had known that…" Steve looked pensive.

"Steve, none of us can look in the future. You did make your decisions with the knowledge that you had and it was the right decision", said Pepper staunchly. "If Tony had listened to you or were as balanced as you in his actions I would be a happy woman. Not once did you escalate the situation, it was always Tony who made everything worse."

"Zemo showed us the video of the murder from Tony's parents and Tony lost it completely."

"Can you blame him for that?" asked Pepper solemnly.

"No, of course not but he knew that Bucky was brainwashed and so blameless for the murders." Steve searched for words. "It is like a missile, you program it and it destroys its target but it is someone else who pushes the button to launch it. Who do you blame?"

"The one who programs it und pushes the button", said Pepper. "Are you sure that Tony knew of the brainwashing?"

"Oh yes, his expression for me was Manchurian Candidate", answered Bucky resigned.

Pepper looked confused. "I'm sorry but this means nothing to me."

"It is a book, a political thriller about the son of a prominent U.S. political family, who is brainwashed into being an unwitting assassin for a Communist conspiracy", answered Steve and looked a little mad as he remembered Tony's tasteless remark in Siberia.

"One moment please, are you saying that Tony acknowledged that you were brainwashed, then made a 'funny joke' about your trauma and then attacks you nevertheless?" asked Pepper indignantly and looked as mad as Steve.

"Yes but that is Tony for you", said Natasha with contempt. "His first words to Bruce were that he is a big fan when Bruce loses control, turns into a huge rage monster and destroys New York. What was it he said to you, Steve?"

Steve twisted his mouth. "He called me Capsicle and later he said to Bruce that they should have let me in the ice."

Pepper felt ill as she heard how callous and cruel used Tony the traumas of other people in a conversation to get the upper hand against them.

"Yes, and after the fight on the airport he called me a traitor and double agent because I listened to Steve and let him go", said Natasha.

Pepper saw the hurt Tony's words had caused her in Natasha's eyes.

"I asked him if he couldn't let go of his ego for one moment and think but he is incapable of it. He said to me to start looking over my shoulder." Natasha smiled fierce. "My last words to him were that it would be his problem not mine."

"I don't think that Tony really realizes how many enhanced people now see him as their enemy. He thinks he is untouchable because of his money and his connections to the government but there are people out there who really doesn't care about these things. If they get the opportunity they will make him pay for his actions", said Sam quietly, "and a lot of them are more powerful than he is."

"Yes, he has not a very realistic view of his true place in this new hierarchy", said Wanda amused.

Steve moved uncomfortable as he now came to the hard part for him to talk about. "Tony asked me if I had known and I said yes."

"You knew that Bucky had killed Tony's parents?" asked Pepper shocked.

"No, I mean yes, I had assumptions. As Hydra was revealed as a part of SHIELD Natasha and I were in a base with a AI. It wanted to keep us there because a missile was on the way so it showed us a newspaper article about the accident of Tony's parents and hinted that it was not an accident. I had all but forgotten about it but then Bucky did say something after we had gotten away in Berlin and I connected the dots."

"So you only learned the whole truth a full day before Tony?" Pepper made sure she understand correctly.

"Yes. I saw no use to tell Tony about it and I had no opportunity." Steve shrugged helpless. "He didn't want to listen to our misgivings about the accords; he didn't want to hear about the five Winter Soldiers, we were simply not on speaking terms."

Pepper sighed. "I understand and I don't blame you." She looked at Bucky. "And I don't blame you either. You may have killed his parents but it is not your fault or your burden to bear."

"But I am the one who remembers it and feels the guilt. Stark asked me if I remember the people I killed and I said that I remember everyone and then he attacked me. Steve said to him what you just said and Stark answered I don't care he killed my mom."

"I ordered Bucky to flee but Stark didn't let him. He first tried to blast off Bucky's head, then did he shot his metal arm off and then as Bucky was down he wanted to beat him to death so I interfered. It was a nasty fight between us and at one point; it wasn't about Bucky anymore but about me. Tony wanted to kill Bucky to hurt me." Steve shook his head. "Ultimately I was the better and stronger fighter and I knew who and what I was fighting for."

"Yes, Stark only fights for himself and his own benefits. He has no convictions, no loyalties and no interest to put others before himself", said Natasha. "It was the main reason why I said in my assessment 'Tony Stark not recommended'."

"Hm, I didn't know that", replied Steve weary. "Tony was before me on the ground. I wanted to destroy the arc reactor but his arms were in the way and because I didn't want to damage them I let him believe I was going for his head."

Steve chuckled bitter. "Of course that was only possible because it is something he would have done.

I destroyed the arc reactor, his suit powered down and with my last hit I took down his mask so that he could breathe.

I walked to Bucky to help him up and that was when Tony remembered again that he had a father too. He said to me that I didn't deserve the shield and that his father did make it for me so I did leave it there."

"Typical Tony, petty and vindictive to the last moment", said Pepper disappointed. "You should have never left it there, Steve, Howard gifted it to you before Tony was even born."

Steve smiled at her. "I don't need a shield to be me."

"Or a suit."

"Or a suit", coincided Steve. "It is only an object; it doesn't define who I am and what I stand for."

"What happened then?" asked Pepper.

"T'Challa was waiting outside, he convinced us that he was now on our side and suggested a place to meet, to make plans for the rescue of the others. He promised he would bring Zemo to justice for his crimes and that he would take Tony back with him, which was one worry less for me.

T'Challa stood by his word. Together with him and Natasha, I freed the others from the Raft. He let Bucky stay here and Shuri healed him, she even managed to delete the trigger words so that Bucky can never again be used against his will."


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel Cinematic Universe.

This story is not Tony-Stark-friendly, so if you stan him this story is not for you.

_I will post the last three chapters before Endgame comes in the cinema._

**19\. Pepper & the true Avengers**

A polite knock interrupted the conversation.

"Enter", rief T'Challa. A servant walked to him and whispered something in T'Challa' ear, which caused him to smirk. "Thank you. Proceed like ordered."

After a bow to Ramonda and Shuri the servant did leave the room again.

"It seems that Stark Industries is trying desperately to contact you, Pepper", explained a grinning T'Challa the intrusion.

Pepper smirked too. "Oh my, what happened?" replied Pepper with obvious false distress.

"Someone hacked your R&D department and managed to delete all data on the projects which Tony Stark secured as contracts from the government since his association with Secretary Ross", answered T'Challa in a similar manner.

"How awful!"

"And the hacker transferred a virus in the program what supervised the bracelets which enhanced people are forced to wear. All of them stopped working. Regrettably work the collars, which are used to suppress the powers of enhanced people in illegal prisons like the Raft and others like it, not in the same way."

"I know that but I have heard from a reliable source that this will be handled with other means", said Pepper with blazing eyes.

All in the room present persons looked back and forth from T'Challa and Pepper. Everybody perceived that there was an underlying meaning and a history to the exchanged words.

"What is going on?" Steve asked first.

"I not only came to Wakanda because I wanted to hear your side of the story. I have something I want to tell you too."

And Pepper proceeded to tell about her conservations with Fury and Daisy and the help they had given her so generously. She spoke about the things Daisy hat dug up for her and her own investigations of Stark Industries she begun thereupon. She told what she had discovered about the shady deals Stark had done with Ross and the government. At last, she explained her plan she and Daisy had developed to help the enhanced and her request for help to T'Challa.

"Wow", said Steve quietly.

"Not bad", said Sam and smiled at Pepper.

"Do you need help from us?" asked Natasha.

"At this point in time not but when I need help, can I ask you?"

"Of course, Pepper, you can ask and we will be always happy to help you", replied Steve warmly. "What is the next step of your plan?"

"Thank you to all of you. I wait for…" A smartphone played and Pepper blushed. "Sorry, that must be Daisy. If you excuse me…" She took the phone out of her bag, controlling shortly if it was really Daisy before she accepted the call. "Hello, Daisy, how are things?"

Pepper listened. "Very good. What is with the other part of our plan?" A few minutes later. "Very good. Did you have you difficulties or were there complications? Are you alright?" Pepper laughed. "Of course I know that you are too good but stay careful, please. We talk when I am back in America." Pepper hung up and sighed.

"Ok, it was a complete success. Daisy was able to get information about New York, Sokovia, Lagos, Germany, Siberia and most importantly about the Raft, which the public has never seen and more vitally was intentionally withheld from them. Let us say, it doesn't paint the government, Ross and Tony Stark in a good light.

There is evidence of conspiracy between the parties, which prove clearly that the goal was to take away the rights of enhanced, to control them and to exploit their abilities. And not only their abilities but their DNA and their bodies as well to experiment on them."

"Ross", said Steve hard.

"Correct. Daisy will give the information to other persons so that they can check everything for correctness and perhaps find even more information that is relevant. And when the moment is right we will show it to the public and then there will be hell to pay for some people." Pepper smiled vicious. "And for my part I really can't await it."

"Oh, not only you", said Sam.

"As long as we are fugitives it is pointless to show it to the public", agreed Steve. "The government will twist it and say that we forged it and we would lose our advantage."

"But will this moment come?" played Natasha the devil's advocate.

"Don't forget what Thor said, there is something on the way to us", replied Steve sadly. "For the moment we have to remain free, even if it is as fugitives. If we play our cards now we are restricted in our movements and when this enemy comes we would be unable to help mankind when they need us the most."

"Agreed. And if this enemy comes to Earth, don't forget that you have friends here and people who are willing to fight by your side", said T'Challa sincerely.

"Yes we are here", said Shuri and Ramonda nodded.

"Thank you for that. We will come to you when the time has come", promised Steve solemnly.

"If you need any help in the meantime I will help you where I can", said Pepper reassured.

"What are you doing now, Pepper?" asked Natasha.

"Nothing, I will wait and try not to draw attention to me. I believe it is time that I return to America and say that I couldn't open trade relations with you, T'Challa. And that you were not very accommodating to my business proposals." Pepper grinned mischievously.

"Yes, that is a good idea. After all, we don't want too many strangers visiting Wakanda", agreed T'Challa and smirked back.

Pepper stood up, the rest followed and Pepper embraced every one of them. "Please be careful and don't get caught, the world needs you now more than ever."


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel Cinematic Universe.

This story is not Tony-Stark-friendly, so if you stan him this story is not for you.

**20\. Pepper, Clint & Laura**

Pepper was still shocked about the destruction, which this second attack of New York through aliens had wrought.

If she was honest with herself, she had been equally shocked about Tony's talk of pregnancy and children. After all the things, she had learned about Tony and his dealings with other people, especially Peter Parker, a child with Tony was really the last thing she wanted.

As he had babbled to her about it, the only thing she had thought was, 'And will you recruit her or him too with fourteen to fight your battles for you because there aren't enough people on your side? Will you use our child as you used me, Rhodey and all the other people you discarded like garbage, as soon you did not need them anymore?'

Then this strange man and Bruce had appeared out of thin air and in a circle of fire. Bruce looking so exhausted and afraid, talking about someone named Thanos who was coming for Earth. The peculiar way the stranger had congratulated her to her engagement, which let her think that he knew why Tony had proposed to her.

Of course, Tony was more than happy to put his suit back on, the one thing he needed more than anyone or anything else and couldn't live without.

Afterwards Bruce had called her and told her about the fight with the aliens. He talked about the way Tony had dismissed him so condescending as soon as it was clear that Hulk did not want to make an appearance, another example for the way, Tony treated people only so long respectful as they were of any use to him.

Bruce told her that he had called Steve and that Captain America was on the way to the compound with the promise to bring the real Avengers with him.

Pepper had smiled at that, not surprised because you could always trust Steve to do the right thing and help the people he viewed as his family.

Bruce talked about the way Thor and half of his people had died and that Earth had lost through that her best defender.

As Bruce had asked, she had told him that Tony had gone missing and was probably on the alien star ship with the real option that he would never return to Earth; she did not know how she felt about that.

The ringing of her phone tore her from her thoughts; she frowned as she saw that it was an unknown number but took the call regardless. "Yeah?" she asked cautious.

"It's me, Pepper", she heard Fury's voice, "How are you?"

"A little shaken but alright I guess."

"You are not the only one. I heard that Secretary Ross is feeling really stressed right now."

"So he has other concerns than to take much interest in me if I want to visit a certain person."

"Correct. If you want, go on the roof, a quinjet is waiting for you, which will take you to this person's location. I have informed him that you want to talk to him and I vouched for your honest and honourable intentions."

Pepper heard the underlying warning; please don't disappoint him or me. "Thank you."

"Don't expect a warm welcome." Fury terminated the call.

As Fury had promised, the quinjet waited for her and brought her to the farm she had so much heard about through Tony. She smirked as she recalled how angry Tony had been that Clint had so masterfully hidden this secret from him; the perfect method to manipulate and control Clint that Tony never had the opportunity to use.

As the quinjet landed, she saw Clint leave the farmhouse.

"You must find another way to return to New York", said the pilot. "There is a serious incident in Chicago, a general order was given to all SHIELD agents to assemble, all hands on deck."

"Thank you for the ride." Pepper left the quinjet.

Clint eyed her unfriendly. "Fury said that you investigate Tony Stark and are actually interested in our side of the story."

"That is right, Clint. It is good to see you again. I have waited a long time to finally get to meet your wife and your children."

"Yeah I heard that Stark couldn't wait to tell everyone about my secret family."

Pepper winced as she heard the sarcasm and bitterness in Clint's voice. "I'm sorry."

The gaze softened a little, Clint must have heard the real regret in her voice. "Not your fault", he said gruffly. "Now that you're here you can just as well come in."

"Thank you for your generosity, Clint. You would have every right to send me away."

Clint scoffed and walked back to the house and Pepper followed him. As she entered the house, Clint stood beside a dark-haired woman and had his right arm laid around her waist. "This is my wife Laura. The children are at school, you have one hour until they are back and we cannot freely talk anymore."

"Don't mind him, he is angry with Stark, not with you", said Laura who had slipped away from her husband and stretched out her hand to Pepper. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Likewise. And what I have heard from the others, he has every right to be."

Clint's eyes sharpened. "You have talked to them?"

"Yes, everyone is well and safe", assured Pepper immediately.

"Thank God", sighed Clint and then grinned. "I have heard so much about their adventures I was a little worried about them."

"Please sit, Pepper. You want coffee, something to eat?" asked Laura and looked concerned. "You don't look too well."

"The attack on New York, the destruction is simply awful; I had hardly an opportunity to sit down let alone eat."

"I can imagine", said Clint softly.

"Yes I think you can." Pepper remembered that Clint was on site by the first alien attack on New York and had helped to defeat the Chitauri.

"You have questions then ask them."

"You were there as Tony created Vision. What can you tell me about it?"

Clint snorted derisive. "Yes I was. Stark knew that I would intervene and get in his way so he used my concern for Natasha. He asked me if I knew a way to find her and as soon as I was away, he cajoled Bruce until he helped Stark a second time with creating a killer robot.

Don't get me wrong I like Bruce but he is such a pushover sometimes. I understand that Bruce attempts to avoid every conflict or provocation because he fears that the Hulk will come out but this time he really took it too far with his conflict prevention.

If I had known what they were doing I would have helped Pietro and not shot him." Clint looked sad as he remembered Wanda's brother who had given his life for him and the Sokovian boy.

"Tony never spoke about him."

"Of course he doesn't, otherwise he would have to admit that the destruction of Sokovia is alone his fault and everyone who died there died because of him, because of his actions.

I was already on the rescue ship as I saw this boy. I could not leave him there so I did go back out there.

Ultron piloted a quinjet and wanted to gun us down. There was no way out, so I did the only thing I had left I put my body between the boy and the bullets. There was a bang but no bullets hit me. As I looked up there was a car behind me and Pietro looked at me, said 'What you didn't see this coming?' Then he died in front of me." Clint wiped his eyes, didn't allow himself to cry at the memory. "That was some kind of joke between us."

"Did you quit the Avengers because of the death of Pietro?"

Clint sighed. "He was a part of it. The other part was Laura, that our third child was on the way, and I had promised her, that I would stay with her now. And I must admit I didn't want to work with or see Stark anymore because I couldn't trust him on my back anymore."

"And then Lagos happened and the Sokovia Accords were announced", said Pepper grimly.

"Yes. As soon as I saw the news, I knew it would not end well, that it was the beginning of a witch-hunt, a power play to control and subjugate enhanced people. I would bet good money that Hydra had a part in creating the Accords and perhaps the death of Peggy Carter and the witch-hunt on Barnes as well, it reeks after them for me.

Ross' minions came to me and asked me to sign the Accords, I answered that I was retired. They left but gave me the warning that if Steve came to me for help, I should better say 'No' or I would go to prison and never see again the light of the day.

"They knew that Steve was going to fight?"

Clint snorted. "Have you met the man? Of course he wouldn't stand by if millions of people were deprived of their freedom, their choices and their human rights. It was a power play and Steve is a target too, Ross wants his DNA to experiment with it. Steve is the only successful and stable super soldier who ever existed."

"Did you know about the Raft?"

"I assumed that a prison like that existed and that I would be imprisoned there if they caught me. Laura and I talked about it."

Laura looked fierce. "I told him that if Steve came he would have my blessing to go with him. That I love him, that I would always wait for him and that I am so proud to be his wife."

"I don't deserve you", said Clint and smiled adoringly at his wife.

Pepper observed them wistful and if she was honest a little jealous. A bond like that was a treasure and more than rare.

Unwilling to break the moment but knowing that Clint's children were coming home soon, Pepper cleared her throat. "Both sides told me already about the fight at the airport but what can you tell me about the prison? Sam told me that Tony spoke with you and must have said something that did make you very angry."

Clint's face darkened. "He came in, looked so smug and proud of himself after he betrayed every one of us. I said here comes the futurist who knows all and thinks that he has the right to make decision for everyone and that everyone should better watch their back around him.

He told me I deserved to be in prison because I broke the law and that this would make me a criminal. I answered that yesterday I wasn't a criminal." Clint looked now truly murderous.

"He said then to me on an open channel, where who knows how many other people besides Ross listened to us that I should have thought about my family before I fought against him and that I would now pay for not choosing his side."

"Are you saying that Tony purposefully outed your family to Ross to punish you?" asked Pepper shocked.

"Yes. When we had to lay low after Johannesburg, another clusterfuck of Stark's doing, I brought the Avengers here, the only safe place we had left and introduced them to my family.

My only request was that the Avengers never tell anyone about my family because I had enemies who would go after them to get back at me. That they were kept intentionally out of records of SHIELD to protect them."

Clint laughed bitter. "Of course I couldn't know at this time that I would bring my worst enemy and the biggest threat to my family with me."

"I'm so sorry, Clint", said Pepper heartfelt. "Since I started with my investigation I heard so many bad things about Tony but this spiteful betrayal really takes the cake. What will you do now?"

"I will stay here and protect my family which Stark endangered and if anything happens to them Stark will not live long either."

Clint's eyes were hard and cold. "I had to take the deal because I have to be here in case someone comes here. One day I will make Stark pay for his betrayal, for everything he did to me or let happen to so many enhanced people."

Clint smiled coldly. "I'm not Steve; I am not a nice person. I play by my rules and have no qualms to get justice in unsavoury ways. I'm not called a master assassin for nothing and Stark will learn how I earned this title."

Pepper shuddered but she made no move to defend Tony or beg for his life. Whatever happened to Tony now he more than deserved it for his crimes.

"I don't see him often like this either", said Laura kindly and finally gave her the coffee and cake she had promised and forgotten about after Pepper asked her first question.

"Thank you, he can be really intense."

"If Stark would ever come back here I would shoot him too", replied Laura severely. "Some things are simple inexcusable."

Pepper sipped at the coffee and ate her cake she really was ravenous. "Talking about unforgiveable, there is something else that Tony did and you don't know about."

"The boy with the webs", guessed Clint.

"How do you know?"

"If this boy is older than twenty and was ever in a fight like this I will eat my bow", explained Clint, "there was something very wrong about him. Did Stark blackmail him to fight for him?"

"In a way, yes, but not like you think. The boy is fourteen years old." Pepper winced and waited for the unavoidable explosion.

"What did you say?" asked Laura shocked and could not believe her own ears.

"You heard me." Pepper told again how she met and talked to Peter Parker and his aunt.

"God I feel sick", said Laura shaken.

"What I feel I don't want to say", replied Clint, his face was now like stone. If he was like Natasha in this it was not a good sign or boded well for Tony.

"Everyone reacts like that", smiled Pepper sadly. "It is the correct reaction. I want to kill Tony myself for making a fourteen-year-old kid a child soldier."

Outside hooted a car.

Laura stood up and looked out of the window. "It is the school bus, the kids are back."

"They are back early", frowned Clint concerned.

"Perhaps they were send back early because of the incident in Chicago", guessed Pepper.

"Which incident?" asked Clint startled.

"I don't know. It was something the pilot of SHIELD said who brought me here."

A child wailed upstairs.

"Seems like the bus woke Nathaniel, I will get him", sighed Laura. "Clint, can you turn on the TV? If there is an incident in Chicago we should know what it is." Laura stood up and walked upstairs.

Clint did what his wife wanted and then stormed already a girl and a boy in the house.

"Mom, Dad, the school is closed, an alien ship crash-landed in Chicago", babbled the girl exited.

"Your mom is upstairs and is getting Nathaniel. Cooper, Lila, this is Pepper Potts, she is visiting us." Clint ignored for the moment the remark about the alien ship.

"Isn't she the fiancée from Tony Stark? What does she want?" asked Cooper and eyed her suspiciously.

"She had a few questions I was only too happy to answer."

"OK alright. Oh, Mom baked a cake."

"Only one piece for each and that only because Laura didn't started lunch yet." Satisfied Clint watched how his children obeyed then he sat on the couch and watched the news. "Shit."

Pepper sat beside him and watched how a quinjet of SHIELD landed and a woman exited the ship. She gasped as she recognized her. "Oh my god, that is Daisy."

"You know her?"

"Yes she helped me with a few things." Pepper did not want to say more. Clint did look her in the eyes and nodded, he understood.

Laura was back on the ground floor; she had a child in her arm and sat now beside her husband. "Two different alien ships in one day, which destroy big cities! It is only me or is that a little too much?"

"You are right", said Clint absently, he was still watching the news and startled as Daisy turned and seemed to yell at someone in the ship. "Are you kidding me?"

"What is, Clint?" asked Laura.

"I could swear, she said 'We did fight for you and because of you, Coulson' but that is not possible."

"You can read lips movements?" asked Pepper curious.

"I am deaf without hearing aids. Please don't tell anyone."

"I promise", replied Pepper and was feeling honoured that Clint entrusted her with his secret even if he had every reason to mistrust her. "I don't know how important it is but Fury and Daisy were very evasive about the new director of SHIELD."

"Fury, hm. I believe after this I will have a few words with him."

The children now sat before the TV as well.

"How long will you be under house arrest?"

"Don't know. Ross comes by frequently and wants that I work for him. As long as I say 'No' the house arrest remains enforced."

"Is there nothing you or somebody else can do about that?"

Clint laughed. "Oh I can but it will get bloody." Clint looked again at the TV. "I believe it is time I show Ross who he messed with. I'm done with playing nice."

"Yes, you are", agreed Laura with her husband, as usual the married couple was in agreement over these things.

"If you see Steve again tell him, he can come to me when he needs help."

"I will."

"Dad, I feel weird", said Cooper abruptly.

Clint looked at his son and could only watch as he turned to dust, his daughter followed and as he turned to his wife, he saw how she looked down to her arms, which were now empty.

"Oh Clint", whispered Laura and then she turned to dust too.

Pepper could only stand by horrified and helpless as Clint sat amidst the ashes what once had been his beloved family.


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel Cinematic Universe. _

_This story is not Tony-Stark-friendly, so if you stan him this story is not for you._

_I want to thank all who commented on my story and liked it. And I want to thank those who favorited and followed it._

_So, now on to the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it and like the payoff and conclusion to the story._

_And I want to thank all the Tony-Starks-stans for their 'lovely' comments. The truth really hurts, yes?_

This sets after Endgame, everybody lives, and nobody other than Thanos dies in the fight.

Nebula left Tony Stark the first chance she got and came to Earth early enough to join the fight against Thanos. She made the killing blow after the Avengers took Thanos down together.

Everyone turned to dust through the snap came back after Steve and all the others true Avengers who defeated Thanos took together control of the stones and reversed Thanos' snap.

The Avengers now know that Coulson is alive and how Fury brought him back with all the consequences this had for Coulson.

After the fight Nebula tells them about Stark and SHIELD's space ship, commanded through Coulson, can rescue Stark before he dies through asphyxiation. Nobody missed him in the fight, the Avengers like working together without someone who betrays them at every opportunity, who has no interest in helping others when there is no profit for him and only fights for his fame.

In the months between the two snaps, Ross shows his true colours and lost every restraint in the way he treats an enhanced being. The only problem he has is a masked man, who thwarts Ross' plans at every turn and who calls himself Ronin. Finally, the president fires Ross because he got evidence sent anonymously that Ross is planning a coup.

Barton reunites with his family. In his time as Ronin, he hunts as a hobby everyone down who is a threat to his family and kills them, so now his family is safe again after Stark betrayed their existence to his enemies.

Because the true Avengers defeated Thanos, the governments comply with their demands for a massive modification of the Accords.

And too, because the public, finally clued in through Ross' actions how oppressive the Accords really are to enhanced beings and the resulting human rights violations, want blood and it is not the blood of the Avengers.

The Accords as they now are got repealed and a committee, which is staffed in equal parts with 'normal' and enhanced humans, rework the Accords with consultation through lawyers with a specialty in human rights.

The completed passages are at regular intervals presented to the public.

Steve Rogers and all the other true Avengers already announced that they would sign the Sokovia Accords in this form because they were never against oversight but that the first Sokovia Accords were about control and subjugation. They did not have any say in them and did not want to give up their human rights.

To mourn the dead, who died because people turned to dust and whom nobody could bring back again and to celebrate the defeat of Thanos, Pepper declares that she wants to honour all the Avengers who fought against and defeated Thanos. She has invited all the Avengers and the press too with the announcement that there will be news, which will be the big talking point for the next months and years.

**21\. Epilogue **

_**Be nice to people on your way up **_

_**because you might meet them again**_

_**on your way back down. **_

_**Wilson Mizner**_

Pepper stand on the stage and looked through the curtains. Satisfied she saw that every journalist she invited had come. She would bet that all these journalists thought that they already knew what she would announce, namely the date for the marriage of Tony and her. Well, they were in for a surprise!

Coulson walked up to her. "Are you sure, you want to go through with it?"

"Yes I'm sure but thanks for asking." Pepper looked at her old friend. She was so glad that he was alive once more and finally come forth to her. "Is everything prepared?"

"Yes, Daisy stands by and is only waiting for your sign." Coulson smirked, he had waited for this moment a long time.

"And, are Clint and Natasha speaking with you again?"

Coulson winced. "Clint has forgiven me, mostly. Natasha plays with her knifes, every time she sees me but she will come around. To my great luck they are angrier with Fury than with me."

"And you left him to his fate?"

"He can take it and he owes it to me", replied Coulson with sparkling eyes.

Pepper shook her head. "You have an interesting friendship."

"Yes, we do. Will Stark be on stage or wanted he to sit in the audience?"

Pepper scoffed. "Of course he wants to sit on the stage. Missing a chance or an opportunity to be a focal point or to braggart to the public? It is Tony we are talking about, he is an attention whore." Than an evil smirk appeared. "I'm curious if he still thinks like that in the end."

"I doubt it." Coulson now smirked too than laid a hand to his ear. "The Avengers have arrived. You will welcome them?"

"Yes of course, I'm so happy to see them again. Clint even brought Laura and his children with him."

"Yes, if Clint dedicates himself to something he is very thoroughly and consequent." Coulson winced again. He knew too well, what Clint had done between the two snaps. "He gave Daisy all the evidence against Ross he found or acquired in the last few months, the prosecutor and the press will have a field day with this. With a little luck…" Coulson did not speak further.

"Do I want to know how he got this evidence?"

Coulson smiled coldly. "No, you don't. But as a little hint, Natasha will only kill you if you cross her but Clint will destroy you if you make him your enemy and you will forever regret the day you underestimated him."

"Good to know." Pepper kissed Coulson on the cheek and did go to welcome the Avengers. There were hugs and kisses and Pepper did her upmost too to make the Guardians of the Galaxy and Nebula welcome who had come back for the celebration.

"Where is Stark?" asked Steve, as he did not see his former colleague.

"As usual, he will wait for the last minute to make his grand entrance", answered Pepper. "And I think he doesn't want to meet you when he is not in the presence of the public."

"Oh, so he is scared of us, good." Clint smiled nastily and Pepper thought about what Coulson had said about Clint.

"Or he wants to avoid too much attention on his actions in the Civil War." Steve shrugged with his shoulders; he did not care about Tony anymore one way or the other.

Pepper kept her face blank, neither of the Avengers knew that there was another reason for this big celebration; it was time that a lot of people finally got the justice, they deserved.

Coulson appeared next to her. "We will begin in a few minutes. Hello, Avengers, everyone!"

"Director", said Steve politely. "Why does the director of SHIELD plays your assistant, Pepper?" Steve looked suspicious.

"What can I say, I always admired Phil's competence", replied Pepper tranquilly.

Clint and Natasha changed looks in the creepy twin way they had and then smirked.

"I think it will be a very interesting celebration", said Clint and laughed.

"Oh it will be fun", promised Pepper. "Please follow Phil's instructions, he knows the time table."

Natasha and Clint walked next to Phil and positioned themselves on both sides from him. "I don't think we will have a problem with that."

Coulson felt warmly at the support of his former charges. He knew that the others Avengers would now follow their lead in this.

"Ok then let us begin", said Pepper and walked on the stage. She stood behind the rostrum and someone pulled the curtains back after a nod from her.

The murmur of the audience stopped and with a warm smile, Pepper began to speak. "I am happy that so many of you followed my invitation. Let us first take a minute of silence to commemorate the many dead who lost their lives as a result of Thanos' snap. We got back our loved ones turned to dust by Thanos, but unfortunately, there was no way to bring everyone back to life."

Pepper lowered her head and everyone followed her example.

"We are here today to thank the Avengers, the Guardians of the Galaxy and many other heroes who banded together to defeat Thanos and then in an extraordinary display of team work managed to take control of all six infinity stones and reversed the snap. Let us welcome them!"

Pepper turned to the ascending stairs and clapped with her hands. The audience got up and started clapping too. At first, Steve Rogers came up as the undisputed leader of the Avengers followed by the original Avengers sans Tony Stark and then came all the other heroes. The audience started to cheer loudly.

The Avengers stood in a straight line and bowed. More than one of them had blood rising to his or her face and you could see how embarrassed some of them were.

The cheering got even louder. In a way, the audience cheered for themselves too, to celebrate that they were alive and came out stronger than before out of this terrible six months, which followed Thanos' snap.

Pepper let the applause continue for several minutes before she lifted her hands and the audience went quiet again. "Please sit."

In her ear, she heard Coulson say that Stark was now backstage. As she had planned, there was only one chair remaining who was a little more in the background than the other heroes were.

Stark came now up the stairs and surely awaited that the audience raised again to greet him like the others but Pepper put a stop to that.

"Please sit, Tony, you are too late", she said in a cold voice without turning to him. She didn't need to turn to know that Stark looked offended that she had denied him his big entrance. She heard that Stark tried to move the chair but he couldn't, all chairs were bolted to the ground, he had to sit behind the others. Today Tony would have no chance to steal away their rightful place in the spotlight, which he didn't deserve at all.

"Captain America asked me to speak before you, so let's change places, Steve." She turned and walked to Steve who get up and went to the rostrum.

"Thank you for friendly welcome and the appreciation you showed all of us. It was for all of us very difficult years and all of us more than once wanted to give simply up because it was too much to bear.

But we are humans or even when not all of us are humans we share the same character traits, we love, we hate, we care about each other and what is most important, we don't quit.

We will always stand up again and fight because we know what is right and what is wrong. We won't let fear and despair rule us, we won't tolerate tyrants who want to keep us down and take away our rights." The audience cheered, everyone understood the reference to the first Sokovia Accords.

Pepper looked at the flat screen, which showed the heroes who cheered their captain on too. The only one who didn't follow the outburst was Tony Stark whose face was red with anger.

"We all follow the committee and their work on the new Accords. This time we all have a say in the accords. Not like last time where we only got three days to read them and the government wanted us to sign them without resistance. Well, we all saw how that turned out!

We all saw the human rights violations, which followed after. We all saw the abuse, which were inflicted on enhanced beings through people like Ross who saw it as a free pass to do everything they wanted to people they considered without rights or say in their choices." Steve breathed deeply in.

"In this minute the FBI, other organisations and the press too were handed over all evidence we collected in the years since the implement of the first accords. It shows all the crimes against humanity Ross and other people like him committed.

I am sure, that the FBI will investigate thoroughly and without consideration for the respective position of a person so that all these people wronged will get the justice they deserve. Thank you for listening to me."

The audience raised again and gave a standing ovation. Steve smiled, bowed and walked back to his place.

Pepper hugged him than she walked back to the rostrum. "We all know the way the Avengers who didn't want to sign were portrayed, as criminals, as traitors. The coverage was very biased and could not be further from the truth. Let me show you the truth, not censored as first offered to you. Let me show you the other side!"

On the screen appeared first the fight on the airport than appeared one avenger after the other, who had not wanted to sign the accords, on the screen and told their side of the story.

Last appeared Bucky on the screen, who now sat beside Steve Rogers, and told about his seventy years as prisoner of war, of the abuse, the brainwashing and the murders he as the Winter Soldier committed for Hydra.

The audience was dead silent until pictures showed the brainwashing or the activation of the Winter Soldier than you could hear more than one sniffle and snorting of noses.

"I am sure we all can agree that James Barnes is the victim here, who needs our support, our help and our understanding."

"He murdered my mother", Tony Stark yelled in the audience.

"No, Tony, Hydra murdered your parents! But let's talk about committing murder."

On the screen appeared the fight in Siberia. The audience started to murmur and not in a good way as it saw the calculating way Tony Stark attacked Bucky Barnes, who only wanted to get away, to cause him the most harm.

"This material is coming directly from the sensors of the Iron Man suit. You all can see how the attacks shift from Sergeant Barnes to Captain America, because Steve did not want his friend murdered and defended him. Tell me, Tony, did Captain America kill your mother too?" There was no answer. "I thought so.

After this celebration, Bucky Barnes will fly to DenHaag to stand before the tribunal of war crimes. Steve Rogers and his attorney, Matt Murdock, will escort him to defend him. I am sure we all are curious of the outcome.

Now I will show the events surrounding Ultron and Sokovia, everything is from the internal sensors of Avengers Tower or the sensors of Iron Man's suit."

The audience was once again dead silent and it remained so until the end.

"I spoke beforehand with the board of Stark Industries. We decided, as protection for all the people who work for Stark Industries, to separate the private means of Tony Stark from the property of Stark Industries. I have already begun to make reparations for the part I feel responsible for. I am sure the country of Sokovia will want to sue Tony Stark for his part in creating Ultron and destroying their country."

Pepper smiled coldly and turned to Tony Stark. "As you sure now know, I hereby release our engagement. I could have chosen a more private setting, but as you once said so nicely, you proposed to me was because you had to give the press something to replace an announcement you originally wanted to make."

Tony Stark blanched and Deadpool who sat on the stage too started to cackle.

Pepper turned back to the audience who had started to murmur a lot louder now. "I investigated a lot in the last year but there are two things I found out which I consider disgusting and unforgivable.

This is a recording from the Raft, which shows how the Avengers were locked up and treated when they didn't want to give up their rights. This is from the internal monitoring system of the Raft and shows all interactions between Tony Stark and the imprisoned Avengers."

Pepper had asked Clint beforehand if he approved of the mention of his family. He had only smiled and replied that his family was not in danger anymore and she could show it all.

Again, there was whispering as the audience saw the images and the callous interactions between Tony Stark and his former co-workers.

"To explain some things to you and bring everything in the right perspective. Hawkeye's family was off the records because he had enemies, which would kill them if they knew about them.

After Ultron Hawkeye brought the Avengers to the place, where his family was hiding and only asked of them that they keep his secret and never tell a soul about them. To be clear, we speak about a mother with three children.

Tony Stark told Ross the perfect method to bring Hawkeye under his control because he wanted to punish him that Hawkeye choose the side of Captain America. Who know who else listened to this?

And only as he wanted to hide his violations against the accords he willingly signed, he interrupted the internal monitoring system."

The whispering grew louder by any second and the unfriendly stares at Tony Stark let him grew small and smaller.

The doors opened and Pepper saw May Parker at the entrance together with some men in suits. May nodded and Pepper nodded back.

"As disgusting this behaviour is, it is nothing against the other crime he committed. I am sure, you all remember Spiderman from the fight in Leipzig? Let me introduce Peter Parker to you!" On the screen appeared Peter Parker and there was loud gasping. "By the way, he was fourteen as he fought against the other Avengers." Dead silence.

Peter Parker now talked about his recruiting through Tony Stark and his innocent account let the audience mutter.

"Because Tony Stark takes his suit with him wherever he goes let's hear his recordings." Pepper smiled grimly as she delivered the deathblow.

This time there was no outward reaction to the recording but Pepper was sure that more than one person in the audience plotted the murder of Tony Stark.

"The FBI got these recordings and my testimony too and is now here to arrest Tony Stark after May Parker, the legal guardian of Peter, pressed charges against Mr. Stark because of kidnapping, child endangerment, extortion and custodial interference."

At her words, the men in suits came down the corridor.

Pepper turned to Tony Stark who was now pale as a wall. "I suggest you leave this stage now, Mr. Stark.

I think you will now get all the attention you so craved. Of course, it is not the attention, you always wanted but we cannot always get what we want.

You don't deserve to sit under all this heroes and like a few people already said to you, you are not an Avenger anymore!"


End file.
